


It`s high time

by ajik_a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajik_a/pseuds/ajik_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что случается, когда двое постоянно откладывают "на потом" самое важное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая.

> Feels like i am just too close to love you  
>  Theres nothing i can really say  
>  I can`t lie no more, i cant hide no more  
>  Got to be true to myself  
>  And it feels like i am just too close to love you  
>  So I`ll be on my way

Стайлз услышал доносившуюся из дома Лидии музыку, когда они со Скоттом были за пару поворотов дороги от особняка. Голова ни черта не соображала, хотя они еще ничего не пили. Странный гул внутри черепной коробки все усиливался по мере их приближения к дому. Ладони потели, казалось, еще немного и пальцы соскользнут с руля.  
\- Я не герой, - едва шевельнул губами Стилински, когда они припарковались, и Скотт вышел из джипа.  
Лучший друг явно был намерен решить в этот день все свои проблемы в личной жизни. Лишенный возможности уехать в колледж (стая есть стая), он планировал и дальше работать в ветеринарной клинике, продолжая учебу дистанционно. Эллисон, с которой они все же так и не смогли разойтись, по настоянию отца отправлялась учиться на юриста. Нервозность и периодически пропадающий голос лучшего друга Стайлза свидетельствовали о том, что Скотт решил сделать своей девушке предложение. Стилински хмыкнул, представляя себе эту сцену. Нет, ну на выпускном? Серьезно? Однако, подкалывать МакКолла он не стал, решив максимально обезопасить себя на этот вечер.  
Выпускной, вечеринка, романтика, все дела. Кое-то из их класса тоже принял решение уехать в колледж. Стайлз, например. Последние полтора года на таблетках, регулярные консультации с психологом, проблемы с отцом и, в довершение ко всему, длинный шрам вдоль позвоночника. Чудо, что Дерек тогда успел отбросить его, Стайлза, в сторону, и удар пришелся по касательной. Дерек. Вспомнив, зачем вообще решил приехать на вечеринку, он судорожно сглотнул. За день до отъезда, когда вещи уже стоят в коробках, а машина отремонтирована и готова к длительной поездке, ему пришла в голову светлая мысль попрощаться с оборотнем. Так как Дерек старательно избегал общения со Стайлзом последние месяца два, то не оставалось ничего иного, как прийти на эту чертову выпускную вечеринку, где должны были появиться все щенки Альфы, а следовательно, и он сам.  
Стайлз не имел ни малейшего понятия, что будет говорить.  
“Привет, засранец, никто не знает, но я уезжаю в колледж. Пришел попрощаться.”  
Или так:  
“Привет, заноза в твоей заднице приняла решение покинуть город. Никаких больше передряг с моим участием, можешь быть спокоен, бро.”  
Но настойчивей всего в голову пульсировала мысль о том, чтобы подойти к Дереку и тихо шепнуть:  
“Трахни меня”.  
После чего получить фирменный удар в челюсть и с чистой совестью покинуть осточертевший город.  
Стилински хотелось постучаться головой о стену и свалить, провести этот вечер с отцом, который сегодня в ночь работает. Которому на утро от сына только записка останется. Стайлз еще не придумал, что именно будет писать. Он вообще старался не думать о том, что все его вещи, дорогие сердцу предметы лежат в коробках, ожидая своего путешествия в "светлое завтра". Когда из колледжа пришло подтверждение о том, что его документы приняты, он сначала хотел письмо выбросить. Забыть глупую идею, как страшный сон, остаться. От осуществления замысла его отвлек Скотт, буквально влетевший в комнату и сообщивший очередные хреновые новости насчет поимки оставшегося без стаи альфы, который к тому дню умудрился перегрызть глотки троим ни в чем не виноватым туристам. Нужно было срочно проверить передвежения угнанной им машины, на которой, по счастью, стоял маячок. А Стайлз мог определить ее местонахождение через свой макбук.  
В тот вечер свихнувшийся от горя оборотень швырнул в Стилински оторванную дверь злосчастного автомобиля, когда подросток попытался спасти жизнь Айзеку, выкрикнув унизительное оскорбление, слов которого так и не мог вспомнить. Это сработало, но Стайлз, как всегда, понадеялся на чудо. Каждый, кто его знал, не поставил бы и доллара на то, что он увернется от летящей в него двери старенькой субару. Как в замедленной съемке он видел, как альфа падает от удара Айзека, пронзившего грудь оборотня когтями и вырвавшего сердце. Как расширяются глаза оглянувшегося на него Дерека. Как из под ног Хейла взмывает столп пыли. Как одним движением он меняет траекторию летящего в подростка куска металла. Все заняло не больше семи секунд, но Стайлз до сих пор помнит, как куском стекла ему распороло спину, как единственный раз в его жизни время тянулось мучительно аедленно, а мыслей в голове не осталось совсем. Он упал на живот, хрипя от боли. Потерял сознание через долю секунды после того, как услышал громкий крик: "СТАЙЛЗ!!".

Он приходит в себя в больнице. Пахнет медикаментами, хлоркой и почему-то рвотой. Скашивает глаза и видит спящего рядом с кроватью отца, бледного и измученного. На диванчике у стены спят Скотт и Эрика. Стайлз поворачивает голову в другую сторону, и за открытой дверью палаты замечает спину Айзека, ждущего свой кофе возле автомата. За углом звучит, распространяясь волнами, голос Джексона. Нет только Дерека. Точнее его не видно и Стайлз утешает себя мыслью, что он наверняка уехал куда-то, или отошел в туалет. Спина болит, и слабость такая, что подросток понимает: его до ушей накачали антибиотиками и обезболивающими.

Он идет на поправку. Рана гноится: попала инфекция, но все же заживает. Отец и стая навещают его каждый день. Скотт почти не отходит от кровати и постоянно хохмит, Айзек иронизирует и приносит зеленые, кислые яблоки. Эрика появляется всегда утром, после завтрака. Стайлз улыбается ее рассказам, она - звонко, искренне смеется над его шутками. Джексон притаскивает с сбой компьютер и они вместе смотрят какие-то ужастики. Лидия не приходит - готовится к экзаменам. Элиссон тоже где-то пропадает и Скотт с каждым днем становится мрачнее. Стайлз не спрашивает, ему и без того все ясно. Отец приезжает всякий раз, когда не находится в участке и к моменту выписки уже успевает надоесть сыну хуже горькой редьки.  
Нет только Дерека. Стилински обидно, он не понимает, в чем дело. Спрашивает у щенков, но они только мрачнеют и пожимают плечами, переводят разговор на другую тему с такой скоростью, что даже Стайлз не успевают вовремя сориентироваться.  
Когда ему снимают швы, а Дерек так и не появляется, Стайлз, уже совсем поправившийся, садится за руль и едет к сгоревшему дому Хейлов. Он рассчитывает поговорить, попросить прощения за то, что опять влип по самые яйца, а Дерек снова спас ему жизнь.  
Он выходит из машины и ему кажется, что он видит оборотня в окне второго этажа. Но, сколько бы он ни стучал, сколько бы ни матерился, дом отзывается только пустотой и гулким эхом. Он звонит на мобильный, пишет смс, но ответа нет.  
Стайлз чувствует себя больным. Ему хочется уехать, забыть, перестать видеть во сне глаза Дерека, на мгновение утратившие выражение спокойствия и собранности.  
Тогда Стилински вспоминает о письме и принимает решение уехать в колледж. Ему, как воздух, нужен был Дерек все это время. Теперь ему нужно было сбежать, чтобы не свихнуться.

Они с МакКоллом поднимаются на крыльцо и Стайлз нервно проводит пальцами по бритому затылку, пытаясь хоть как-то снять напряжение. Ему не нравится собственная идея. Новый, купленный специально для этого вечера замшевый пиджак сковывает движения, но ему очень нравится. Футболка с изображением Дарта Вейдера и надписью “Who`s your daddy?” успокаивает и напоминает ему о том, кто он такой. Задрот-весельчак, который даже новые джинсы умудрился порвать на коленке по пути на вечеринку. Не удержавшись, он в голос заржал и пихнул Скотта локтем.  
\- Мы закончили школу, чувак. Это невероятно! Просто, блин, невероятно!  
Лучший друг улыбается в ответ и открывает дверь в особняк, шутовски кланяется, пропуская Стайлза внутрь. Их встречает Лидия, такая красивая, что дух захватывает. Она что-то говорит, но Стайлз не слышит, потому что на небольшом возвышении, где по случаю вечеринки возвели барную стойку, он видит Дерека, который стоит с бокалом чего-то явно крепкого и разговаривает с Джексоном.  
\- Стайлз! – МакКолл вкладывает ему в руку бокал с холодным виски и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. – Расслабься, хорошо? Сегодня наш день. Пошли, поищем кого-нибудь из ребят.  
\- Я бы лучше дома в Доту порубился, - бурчит Стайлз, с трудом переводит взгляд на толпу танцующих и рассеянно отмечает, что Скотт в общем-то его совсем не слышит, потому что от громкой музыки подрагивает пол.  
Пока они находят всех друзей, Стилински успевает опрокинуть три порции виски. Голову слегка ведет от выпитого на голодный желудок. Пока подошедший Бойд произносит тост, все они внимательно слушают, пытаются уловить каждое слово, а потом обнимаются и соединяют бокалы. В глазах Стайлза столько ярких искр, что в это сложно поверить, музыка гремит, в ушах стучит кровь. Он понимает, что чертовски пьян, когда Айзек предлагает ему косяк, и они выкуривают его вдвоем в туалете на втором этаже, выпуская через нос дым и ужасно кашляя. Зато потом в голове легкость и счастье, он обнимает своих друзей, танцует, задирая голову к потолку. Ему хорошо.  
\- Не хочешь потанцевать со мной? – голос выводит его из транса.  
\- Хочу, - шепчет он ей в ухо, отодвигая прядь длинных волос.

Диджей включает какой-то потрясающий, энергичный трек, и Стайлзу приходит в голову идиотская мысль, которую он не хочет и не может отогнать от себя.  
Он кричит Эрике на ухо, почти срывая голос:  
\- Полезли на стол, там меньше народу!  
Глаза девушки расширяются от удивления. Она смеется, хватает его за руку и они вдвоем влезают на стол. Стайлз хватается за ее плечи, когда они уже стоят на огромном столе с закусками, а он, как всегда, не может удержать равновесия и ногой сшибает на пол поднос с бокалами.  
Вокруг начинают свистеть и смеяться, хлопать в ладоши, а Стилински настолько пьян, что ему пофигу на всех этих придурков, с которыми он учился бок о бок все эти годы. Ему хочется танцевать, и он, черт возьми, будет танцевать.  
\- Скотт! – орет он, обнимая Эрику. – СКОТТ!  
МакКолл каким-то чудом понимает, что его зовут (оборотень, ну еще бы), поворачивается и, увидев друга на столе, смешно округляет рот и хлопает по плечу Айзека. Тот широко улыбается, тянет за собой Бойда и уже через минуту они танцуют на столе все вместе.  
Им всем слишком жарко: так оправдывает себя Стайлз, когда стаскивает с себя пиджак и швыряет куда-то в толпу. Его примеру следует Эрика, расстегнувшая на себе блузку и отправившая кусок прозрачной ткани куда-то на пол, оставшись в одном лифчике. Стилински двигается, смотрит Эрике в глаза, постоянно сталкиваясь при этом с танцующими рядом друзьями. Он старается не думать о том, что уже завтра уедет и не увидит всех их черт знает сколько времени.  
Эрика тянется к нему губами, совершенно пьяная, чтобы хоть как-то себя контролировать. Стайлз не видит ни единой причины отказаться, целует, мягко сминая женские губы.  
Он вздрагивает и отрывается от девушки, когда где-то за его спиной открывают шампанское и их всех окатывает сладким, пенящимся фонтаном. Стилински улыбается, обнимает своих друзей, их фотографируют и они корчат смешные рожи.  
И вдруг взгляд Стайлза буквально натыкается взглядом на застывшего в толпе Дерека. Безошибочно научившись определять эмоции альфы, подросток понимает, что волк в ярости. Радужки стремительно краснеют, еще немного, и он обратится. Его пальцы сжимают бокал с такой силой, что стекло лопается.  
Стайлз не успевает растеряться, потому что в эту секунду песня заканчивается, а стол под их нехилыми тушами с треском проламывается, в результате чего все они оказываются на полу и смеются до слез, помогая друг другу подняться.  
Стилински с облегчением осознает, что впервые за долгое время смеется искренне.

Когда они поднимаются с пола, Стайлз смотрит на часы и понимает, что ему пора. До отъезда оставалось три часа.  
\- Айзек, - он положил руку на плечо друга, часто моргая и уговаривая себя не устраивать истерик. – Мне надо отойти в туалет, ок?  
Лейхи внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и вдруг крепко обнял. Не ожидавший этого Стайлз неловко обнял друга в ответ.  
\- Будь осторожен и звони, окей? – шепот в ухо, объятья разомкнулись и Айзек ушел, смешавшись с толпой.  
Стилински постоял еще пару секунд, не понимая, что все это значит. Он же не говорил ни одной живой душе!  
Уже на выходе из дома он смачно выругался и стукнул себя ладонью по лбу. Ну конечно! Айзек сегодня встречался с отцом у них дома, чтобы обсудить какие-то совместные дела (старший Стилински взял подростка секретарем к себе в отдел). Молодой оборотень просто не мог ничего не заметить.  
На улице было прохладно и совсем не так шумно, как в доме. С облегчением вздохнув, Стайлз вышел за ворота, и, засунув руки в карманы, не торопясь двинулся в сторону дома. Алкоголь начал выветриваться, угар вечеринки исчезал вместе с опьянением, в голову снова начали лезть хреновые мысли.  
Не успел он отойти и тридцати метров от дома Лидии, как сзади послышался рев мотора и спустя секунду рядом с ним остановилась черная камаро Дерека. Желудок Стайлза сделал сальто, кровь моментально отлила от лица. Пассажирская дверь открылась.  
\- Садись.  
Тон был такой, что у Стилински, в общем-то, выхода оставалось всего два: бежать подальше с отчаянными воплями (бессмысленно, догонит) и сесть в машину (страшно).  
При следовании второму варианту, шанс сохранить жизнь все же оставался, хоть и не такой большой. Поэтому Стайлз стиснул зубы и сел в машину, закрыв за собой дверь. На Дерека он не смотрел из принципа. В салоне повисла напряженная тишина, которую отчаянно хотелось нарушить. Но настолько желанная еще пять часов назад встреча сейчас не вызывала никаких эмоций, кроме усталости. Ужасно хотелось домой.  
Дерек дышал так часто, что Стайлз готов был начать переживать за его здоровье.  
\- Лопнешь.  
Комментарий вызвал нечеловеческий рык, но подросток только поудобнее устроился и приготовился сыграть в игру под названием «кто кого перемолчит». Один-ноль в пользу оборотня, кстати. Ну кто бы сомневался.  
Машина тронулась с места и, судя по знакомым видам, проносящимся за окном, можно было сделать вывод, что Дерек везет его домой. Как мило. Тишину между ними можно было пощупать.  
Когда они подъехали к дому Стайлза, он открыл дверь и с некоторым удивлением понял, что, вопреки обычаю, она не заперта, а значит, допрашивать с пристрастием его не собирались, и на том спасибо.  
Осознание собственной ошибки пришло, когда он заметил, что Дерек тоже покинул машину и теперь шел ему наперерез, явно намереваясь устроить разборки прямо на крыльце. Торопиться-бежать-спешить в дом смысла не имело, потому что Хэйл все равно туда попадет, если захочет, поэтому Стайлз просто прислонился спиной к двери и вперил тяжелый взгляд в подошедшего Дерека. Говорить не хотелось.  
\- Что ты там устроил? – видимо, за то недолгое время, что они ехали до дома Стайлза, оборотень успел взять себя в руки. Хотя голос все еще был полон злости, а глаза прищурены.  
\- Привет-давно не виделись-я тоже рад тебя видеть-как дела? – на одном дыхании выдал Стилински и заулыбался, глядя, как сжимаются кулаки Дерека. Видимо, план все же будет осуществлен и по морде он получит, пусть и не за то, за что хотелось бы. Хотя, все еще впереди.  
\- Я не буду повторять вопрос, - угрожающе произнес Хэйл, подходя ближе и нависая нас Стайлзом. – Я хочу знать, что у тебя с Эрикой.  
\- Ничего, - миролюбиво ответил подросток. Позлить Дерека хотелось, но он уезжал и не хотел, чтобы из-за него у девушки были проблемы. Хэйл совершенно точно слушал сейчас его сердце, пытаясь определять, врет Стайлз или нет. – Так что прости, чувак, ничем не могу помочь. Я понятия не имею, какие у нее любимые цветы или что там тебе нужно было узнать.  
На лице Дерека застыло непонятное выражение, он так пытливо вглядывался в лицо Стайлза, словно хотел увидеть в его внешности что-то, чего не видел раньше.  
\- Я могу идти? – Стилински вдруг стало очень больно где-то внутри, захотелось прервать этот бессмысленный диалог и уйти.  
Или..  
Подчиняясь какому-то непонятному порыву, он шагнул вперед, едва не стукнувшись с Дереком носом и поцеловал. Он не пытался разобраться в эмоциях, считая удары своего сердца и закрыв глаза. Чужие губы не двигались ровно двенадцать ударов. После чего Хэйл ответил на поцелуй. Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
Почти сразу же губы исчезли и Стилински был вынужден открыть глаза, чтобы понять, что произошло.  
Дерек стоял перед ним, белый как стена, опираясь рукой о дверь за спиной Стайлза и тяжело дыша.  
\- Мне надо идти, Стайлз, - хрипло произнес он, отодвигаясь еще дальше и пряча руки в карманы.  
\- Ладно, - внутри стало пусто, отчаянно хотелось скрыться за дверью.  
\- Мне правда.. Я не могу.  
\- Ладно, - повторил Стайлз, криво улыбаясь и поворачиваясь к двери. Руки тряслись, и он не один раз мысленно поблагодарил неизвестно кого за то, что сейчас ночь. Сердце билось где-то в горле. Выудив, наконец, ключи из кармана, он отпер дверь.  
Сзади хлопнула дверь, заработал мотор и камаро с ревом понеслась прочь. Ощутив непонятную слабость, Стайлз вошел в дом, закрыл дверь и опустился на пол, прикрыв лицо руками.

> It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>  I get a little bit bigger, but then,  
>  I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was  
>  Now don't you understand  
>  That I'm never changing who I am?

В шесть утра все коробки были погружены в джип. Последний раз посмотрев на свой дом, Стайлз забрался в машину и выехал на шоссе. Проезжая мимо дома Скотта, он с трудом поборол желание попрощаться с лучшим другом.  
Солнце вставало, заливая Бэйкон Хилл ярким, теплым светом. Погода обещала быть прекрасной. Ни один счастливый путь не начинается с плохой погоды – Стайлз был в этом уверен.  
На выезде из города он остановился и вышел из машины, окидывая взглядом родной город. Внутри было хорошо и спокойно.  
Он сам не успел понять, когда светлое будущее стало светлым настоящим. 


	2. Часть вторая.

>   
> I took a walk on a Saturday night,  
> fog in the air,  
> just to make my mind seem clear  
> where do I go from here?  
> I see my breath pushing steam through the air,  
> shaking hands run through my hair,  
> my fears, where do I go from here?  
> 

Шериф Стилински вернулся домой в половину восьмого утра. Жутко хотелось спать, но напарник заболел и через два часа снова придется выезжать на смену. Сделав себе растворимый кофе, он сел за стол и крепко задумался. Нужно было серьезно поговорить со Стайлзом в начале семестра, убедить его в необходимости поступить в колледж. Но сын словно отгородился от всего внешнего мира своими вечными шуточками. Учился – да. С друзьями гулял – да. Домой возвращался поздно – верно. То есть, вел себя как нормальный подросток. До того случая, когда Стайлзу на спину с крыши какого-то дома в промзоне свалился кусок стекла. Никаких подробностей Стилински-старший так и не смог из сына выудить, тот отвечал на все вопросы прямо, пусть и без лишней детализации, а на мелкой лжи его поймать так и не удалось.  
Если раньше они хотя бы раз в неделю сидели вместе в гостиной, обсуждая дела, то месяц назад все близкие отношения резко сошли на «нет». Сын перестал звонить, писать смс, приносить отцу ужин на работу. Несколько раз шериф замечал, что Стайлз подолгу смотрит в одну точку, заткнув уши «бананами». Или, напротив, очень внимательно следит за отцом. При этом взгляд его становился каким-то больным. Шутки звучали неестественно. Даже смеялся он, не как обычно: закидывая голову назад и открывая рот. Просто широко улыбался и хмыкал. Все.   
Шериф уже собрался было пойти разбудить сына, чтобы успеть хоть полчасика пообщаться и задать пару вопросов перед очередным рабочим днем, но в этот момент зазвонил телефон. Пришлось идти в гостиную и брать трубку.  
\- Эрик? – раздался неприлично-бодрый голос Клариссы, одной из их секретарш.   
\- Я, - уставшим голосом произнес шериф. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Тут твой протеже пришел, просит дать ему работы какой-нибудь.  
\- Скоро буду, - ответил Стилински и повесил трубку. – Черт бы побрал этих подростков. Сын, я уехал! Спустись, закрой дверь!  
Как обычно, не услышав никакого ответа на свои крик (еще бы, какой нормальный человек будет отвечать в восемь утра в субботу), он взял ключи и вышел из дома.

***

Дерек подъехал к дому Стилински около часа дня. Смутно ощущая какую-то неловкость, он принял решение посидеть в машине и собраться с мыслями. События последних месяцев сбились в одну кучу, перемешались в голове, создавая причудливые связи там, где их никогда бы не возникло, прими Хэйл решение сразу разгребать возникшие проблемы.  
Сейчас ему нужно было поговорить со Стайлзом. Хотя бы попытаться. Осознавая, что снова начинает себя обманывать, Дерек почесал небритую щеку и глубоко задумался. Он не появлялся в больнице, потому что боялся. В этом сложно было себе признаться, но мальчишка истекал кровью у него на руках, он слышал, как начинает пропускать удары его сердце. Дерек мог бы обратить его и тем самым стопроцентно спасти жизнь, но Стайлз столько раз выражал свое желание остаться человеком, подчеркивал, насколько это важно именно для него - быть человеком, что у Хэйла просто не поднялась рука, совесть не позволила ему укусить человека, который умирал от кровопотери у него на глазах. Дерек до сих пор не понимал, каким чудом умудрился довезти Стилински до больницы.  
Ко всем ужасам того дня примешалась горечь собственной слабости. Он не мог спасти человека, который неотступно следовал за ним всюду. Следовал за его стаей. Выполнял поручения, многие из которых были опасны даже для самих оборотней.  
За все эти годы он привык смотреть на жертв волков, как на простую статистику. Дерек принимал и понимал возможность смерти оборотня от ему подобных или от руки охотников. Таким образом, его мир ограничивался простыми или необходимыми жертвами. Стайлз Стилински не вписывался ни в ту, ни в другую категорию. Рядом с Дереком никогда не было просто человека, которого нужно было бы защищать. Он родился оборотнем, его близкие были оборотнями. Он умел защищать и защищаться исходя из этих простых данных.  
В тот день, когда они охотились на свихнувшегося альфу, Хэйл просто-напросто забыл, что в его стае есть человек. Который всегда, при любых ситуациях умудрялся влипнуть по-крупному (мелочи в жизни Стайлза - дело небывалое), схлопотать по голове больше всех и потом быстрее всех расправлять плечи, находить в себе силы действовать дальше.   
Когда стекло распороло спину Стилински так, что стало видно ребра, сердце Дерека пропустило пару ударов. Он хорошо помнит, как рвал на бинты свою рубашку, как ткань моментально пропитывалась человеческой кровью. Боже, откуда столько крови, – билась единственная мысль в его голове. Дорога до больницы, как ему казалось, заняла целый час, хотя на деле не прошло и двадцати минут. После этого он вернулся в логово и сидел там, уставившись в стену, пока не позвонил Айзек и не сообщил, что кровотечение удалось остановить, Стайлз будет жить.  
Только после этого адреналин начал отпускать. Мысли все вертелись вокруг Стилински. Дерек винил себя в том, что случилось. Винил в слабости. И принял единственное решение, которое в тот момент показалось ему логичным: не видеть подростка, не говорить с ним, не пускать его больше в стаю. Обезопасить его.   
Но он поступил подло. Стайлз, казалось, смирился с изоляцией, в то время как Дерек видел его регулярно, приходя в больницу по ночам. Он видел, как человек идет на поправку и с каждым часом все больше верил, что так будет лучше. Щенки регулярно передавали ему, что Стайлз задает вопросы. Что просто так не отстанет. Что он скучает. Откуда эти молокососы выудили у подростка такую эмоцию? Уж Дерек-то как никто другой знал, что Стилински скучать не в состоянии. Даже когда они вынуждены были спать в одном помещении, засидевшись до утра над какими-то бумагами, этот человек был не способен спать больше трех часов без перерыва. Он вскакивал, что-то ронял, обязательно сбивал неосмотрительно поставленную Дереком на пол чашку и несся к компьютеру. Создавалось впечатление, что у него мозги даже во сне не прекращают генерировать мысли.  
Острое чувство потери дало о себе знать, когда Стайлза выписали и он приехал в старый дом, чтобы поговорить. Дерек так и не смог заставить себя выйти к нему, не взирая ни на какие эмоции, раздирающие его изнутри.   
Бесило все.   
Стайлз стал движущей энергией стаи, их чувством юмора. Его хрупкая жизнь должна была бы научить Дерека ответственности. Без него все стало не так. Когда Стилински устал материться и барабанить в дверь, Дерек вздохнул с облегчением. Он понятия не имел, что будет делать, столкнись они с подростком лицом к лицу.  
Впервые он ясно почувствовал, что скучает, когда Бойд вскользь припомнил, как они втроем вытаскивали из грязи джип Стайлза. Он, паркуясь, умудрился съехать с обочины в вязкую смесь глины и песка, о чем сообщил, ввалившись в дом весь мокрый и грязный. При этом ржал, размахивал руками и в конце концов уронил с подоконника какую-то книгу. Дома в тот момент находились только Бойд и Дерек, поэтому именно им досталась сомнительная честь вытаскивать машину. Стайлз шел впереди, показывая дорогу и попутно рассказывая какие-то глупости про компьютерные игры, сам при этом смеясь над своими шутками. Дерека это все выводило из себя. Он бы выписал денежный приз любому, кто придумает, как заткнуть Стилински хоть на секунду.  
Когда они с Бойдом вытащили машину, Хэйл как-то не подумал о том, чтобы отодвинуть её от края подальше. В следующий миг Стайлз с пафосом прислонился к грязному капоту и успел только сказать «Спа..», как машина уехала обратно в грязь. Второй раз Бойд вытаскивал джип без помощи Дерека, потому что уж слишком бессовестно гоготал.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Дерек забарабанил пальцами по рулю, пытаясь понять, что во всем этом он упускает из виду. Размышления прервал звонок мобильного телефона. Скотт.  
\- Стайлз с тобой? – как всегда, с места в карьер начал МакКолл. Его тон Дерека насторожил.  
\- Нет, но я возле его дома. А в чем дело?  
\- Не могу до него дозвониться уже битых два часа, а ты знаешь Стайлза..  
Не дослушав Скотта, Дерек выругался сквозь зубы и выбрался из машины.  
\- Я перезвоню через десять минут, - сообщил он, вешая трубку.  
Он идиот. Знал же, что отец Стайлза работает в ночную смену, позволил себе бросить пьяного и обкуренного подростка одного, да еще и после этого идиотского поцелуя, будь оно все неладно.  
С дурными предчувствиями Дерек подошел к двери, попутно принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь. Дом не пах кровью. Внутри было тихо. Хэйл обратил внимание, что входная дверь слегка приоткрыта. Ему снова стало не по себе. Он вошел в дом, делая глубокий вдох и пытаясь уловить все запахи разом. Сильнее всего пахло растворимым кофе, который Стайлз не пил, в крайних случаях обходясь зеленым чаем. Значит, дома уже успел побывать его отец.  
Передвигаясь как можно тише, Дерек начал подниматься на второй этаж, в комнату юноши. В коридоре не пахло ничем подозрительным, в гостиной тихо тикали часы. Подняв руку, Хэйл осторожно толкнул дверь в комнату Стилински и остолбенел. Там было совершенно пусто. Помещение еще пахло Стайлзом, но больше не имело к нему никакого отношения. Подросток бережно снял со стен даже излюбленные плакаты. Судя по тому, что мусора в комнате не было, вещи были собраны заранее. Этот засранец сбежал. Уехал. Бросил всех.  
Дерек ощутил, что вместе с яростью к горлу поднимается ком. Он развернулся и бегом бросился вниз. Судя по всему, Стайлз уехал не позже восьми утра. Оборотень бросил взгляд на часы в коридоре. Слишком много времени прошло, уже два часа дня. Дерек был хорошо знаком с манерой подростка водить машину, и при этом не имел никакого понятия, где именно искать. Да и откуда бы он знал, ведь до вчерашнего дня он не разговаривал со Стайлзом два месяца. Все эти мысли проносились в голове оборотня с ужасающей скоростью, когда он вдруг заметил на журнальном столике в гостиной конверт. Дерек быстро взял его в руки и уже почти открыл, когда увидел на чистой бумаге выведенное почерком Сайлза единственное слово: папе.  
Послание было запечатано, выходит, у шерифа просто не было времени прочитать оставленное сыном письмо. Тогда Дерек сам отвезет ему конверт. Может, Эрик Стилински что-то знает об исчезновении сына. Должен знать.  
Снова зазвонил телефон. МакКолл явно очень нервничал.  
\- Ну?  
\- Он уехал, - сухо ответил Дерек, находясь мыслями слишком далеко от диалога с другом Стайлза. Уж если даже Скотт был не в курсе тщательно спланированного побега, то что тут скажешь про остальных.  
\- В каком смысле? Дерек?  
\- Он заранее собрал вещи и уехал сегодня утром, я думаю, около восьми. Точнее смогу сказать, когда переговорю с его отцом. Стайлз оставил для него письмо.  
\- Значит, что-то случилось. Он никогда бы не уехал, ничего мне не сказав, - уверенно заявил МакКолл. – Стайлз в последнее время был сам не свой, но я и предположить не мог, что он способен что-то такое выкинуть..  
Дерек слушал поток мыслей щенка краем уха, сосредоточившись на дороге.  
-.. так что, я считаю, нам нужно его найти и вернуть, - завершение монолога Скотта было настолько идиотским, что Хэйл недовольно скрипнул зубами.  
\- И на какой из трех выходящих из города дорог ты собираешься искать человека, покинувшего свой дом в неизвестном направлении больше шести часов назад? – раздраженно поинтересовался он, припарковав автомобиль возле входа в полицейский участок. – Я сейчас поговорю с его отцом, может, он сможет дать какой-то вразумительный ответ.  
\- Я буду в участке через пятнадцать минут, - буркнул Скотт и отключился.

***

\- Дерек! – улыбнулся шериф, откладывая в сторону какие-то бумаги и вставая из-за стола.  
\- Шериф Стилински, - кивнул Хэйл, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. – Мы можем поговорить?   
\- Ну разумеется, присаживайся, - старший Стилински выглядел немного удивленным.  
Усевшись на стул напротив, Дерек извлек из кармана письмо Стайлза. Всем нутром чувствуя, что разговор предстоит не из легких, оборотень сжал губы и внимательно посмотрел в глаза отцу подростка.  
\- Когда вы в последний раз видели сына?   
Лицо шерифа мгновенно изменило свое выражение. Мужчина выглядел озабоченным, явно предчувствуя, что Стайлз снова что-то натворил.   
\- Вчера около восьми часов вечера. Он собирался на вечеринку по случаю окончания школы. Так он мне, по крайней мере сказал. – Шериф прищурился, - он опять во что-то влез?  
Дерек вдруг почувствовал, что во рту пересохло. Сердце человека билось ровно, что свидетельствовало о том, что он говорит правду.   
\- Дело в том, что я только что побывал у Вас дома. Стайлза там нет, как нет и ни одной его личной вещи. Может, он говорил Вам, что собирается покинуть город?   
Ответом была бледность, стремительно покрывшая все лицо мужчины.   
\- Нет, я ничего об этом не знаю. Черт возьми, ты уверен? – Стилински-старший вскочил из-за стола, быстро подошел к своей куртке и достал из кармана мобильный телефон. – Надеюсь, у него найдутся достойные оправдания, потому что иначе я ему шею сверну. Собственными руками!  
\- Ему уже звонил Скотт, Стайлз не берет трубку. – Дерек протянул шерифу конверт. – Ваш сын оставил письмо, я нашел его на журнальном столике в гостиной.  
На лбу мужчины выступил пот, пальцы слегка тряслись, когда он буквально выхватил у Хэйла конверт.  
\- Ты читал? – голос звучал надтреснуто и резко. Дереку вдруг стало жаль этого уже не молодого человека, которого вот так просто оставил единственный сын.   
\- Нет. Я решил, что это ваше личное дело.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, - тихо произнес шериф, судорожным движением пальцев открывая запечатанный конверт и извлекая из него исписанный лист бумаги, сразу же углубляясь в чтение.  
Дерек хранил молчание, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица отца Стайлза. Мужчина то хмурился, то улыбался краешком губ, то бледнел и в конечном итоге с усталым вздохом опустился обратно в кресло, сжимая письмо в руке.  
В кабинете повисла тишина. Стилински-старший задумчиво смотрел в окно, казалось, совершенно забыв о присутствии Дерека, который напряженно ожидал хотя бы какого-то комментария. Но человек явно что-то обдумывал, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли и постукивая пальцами по столешнице. Наконец, что-то для себя решив, шериф с некоторым трудом перевел взгляд на Хэйла и в его взгляде было что-то, что тот принял бы за гордость, если бы мужчина не выглядел настолько уставшим и осунувшимся.  
\- Стайлз действительно ничего никому не сказал? - прямо задал вопрос он. Не дав Дереку возможности ответить, шериф продолжил: – Признаться, я ожидал чего-то в этом роде. Уж слишком странно он себя вел последние несколько недель. Не думал только, что все произойдет так скоро.  
\- Что он написал? – спросил Дерек, с силой сжимая кулаки и ощущая, как начинает кружиться голова.  
\- Что уехал учиться в колледж, - пожал плечами старший Стилински. – Что ему нужно побыть вдали отсюда, многое пересмотреть и все в таком духе.   
\- В какой колледж? – резко спросил Хэйл, вскакивая со стула. – Он сказал, куда именно уехал учиться?  
\- Стайлз не посчитал нужным уточнять, - усмехнулся шериф. - Он написал, что свяжется со мной в ближайшее время и все расскажет подробнее, - мужчина устало прикрыл глаза рукой. – Не то, чтобы я не одобрял его решения.. Но мне не понятно, почему он все это так тщательно скрывал и ни слова не сказал даже Скотту.  
Потому что он не хотел, чтобы мы его нашли, - промелькнула в голове мысль, от которой Дерек хотел бы отмахнуться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Внутри вдруг стало пусто, словно какой-то важный кусок его личности украли.  
\- Его надо найти, - тихо произнес он вслух, и уже собрался уходить, забыв даже попрощаться, когда услышал негромкий голос отца Стайлза.   
\- Не нужно этого делать.  
Хэйл обернулся, удивленно вскинув брови и застыв, ожидая пояснения.  
\- Он сам появится, когда сочтет нужным. Поверь, я знаю своего сына, - закончил мысль шериф, слабо улыбаясь оборотню. – Спасибо, что привез письмо, так бы я до вечера ничего не узнал.  
Передернув плечами, Дерек открыл дверь и покинул кабинет, двигаясь, словно в тумане. В коридоре он столкнулся с Айзеком, который удерживал за плечо Скотта, явно рвавшегося принять участие в разговоре с отцом лучшего друга.  
\- Дерек! Ты узнал что-то? – крик МакКолла вывел Хэйла из оцепенения и он остановился, задумчиво глядя на двоих щенков. Дерек не видел никакого смысла отвечать, но все же заставил себя открыть рот и практически выплюнул одно-единственное слово:  
\- Да, - коротко ответил он, разворачиваясь к входной двери и ощущая острую потребность выйти на свежий воздух. Что-то было не так, что-то мешало ему просто принять тот факт, что Стилински уехал учиться и в ближайшие несколько месяцев он его не увидит. Если увидит вообще. Прошло слишком много времени, чтобы ехать искать несносного мальчишку. Дерек рассчитывал, что в письме будет упоминаться хоть какой-то адрес. Или что отец знал что-то об исчезновении сына. Тогда можно было бы что-нибудь предпринять. После разговора с шерифом шансы на успех стали минимальными, даже если Дерек решил бы посадить на телефоны стаю и заставить обзванивать один за другим все колледжи Соединенных Штатов.  
\- Что сказал мистер Стилински? – От Скотта прямо-таки несло паникой, подросток явно был настроен довести Хэйла до ручки. Банный лист, как он есть. Хэйл резко обернулся, чувствуя, что еще немного, и начнет превращаться. МакКолл, едва взглянув на него, испуганно застыл.  
\- Он уехал в колледж, - практически прорычал Хэйл, с трудом заставляя себя успокоиться. – А теперь оставь меня в покое.

***

Покинув город, Дерек бездумно вел машину в неизвестном направлении, пока, уже на закате, не остановился возле небольшого пригорка. Бросив машину, он поднялся наверх и сел на самый край небольшого выступы, свесив ноги вниз. Пальцы нервно теребили мобильный телефон.  
Последние несколько часов он пытался заставить себя позвонить Стайлзу. Позвонить труда не составляло, а когда пришел момент придумать, что говорить, Дереку в голову приходило только что-то вроде:   
"Кретин, где тебя носит? Поднимай свою задницу и немедленно возвращайся в город, иначе.. "  
На этом моменте мозг начинал буксовать.  
Наконец, Хэйл решил, что именно скажет гордому оленю по имени Стайлз. Почему-то у него даже не возникало мысли, что Стилински не возьмет трубку. Набрав его номер, Дерек глубоко вздохнул и прислонил телефон к уху.  
\- Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети, - ответил механический голос, и вызов автоматически сбросился.  
Вот и поговорили, - мрачно подумал Дерек, сжимая телефон в руке.


	3. Часть третья.

Стайлз въехал в Шарлотсвилль, когда часы на магнитоле показывали три часа дня. Восемь часов за рулем по мало известной дороге вымотали его, кроме того, желудок настойчиво напоминал о том, что пора бы перекусить.  
До встречи с хозяйкой квартиры, где Стилински собирался жить во время обучения, оставалось еще полных два часа, поэтому он припарковался возле небольшого кафе и, захватив с собой бумажник и ноутбук, выбрался из машины. Голова болела после бессонной ночи, спина сильно затекла от непривычно-долгой езды. Он с тоской подумал о том, что отец уже наверняка прочел письмо и во все края пытается дозвониться до сына, чтобы добиться хоть каких-то объяснений. Только сейчас, оказавшись так далеко от родного дома и друзей, Стайлз в полной мере ощутил, что еще месяц проведет в городе, где никого не знает и никому не нужен. Не сказать, чтобы чувство было приятным. Встряхнув головой и отгоняя неприятные мысли, он вошел в кафе и полной грудью вдохнул запах свежего кофе. Настроение немного наладилось, и он с некоторым воодушевлением плюхнулся за свободный столик у окна. Заказав кофе и сэндвич, Стилински откинул крышку ноутбука и подключился к wi-fi. Глядя в монитор, он отчаянно пытался сообразить, что именно собирается делать. Писать кому-то из друзей или отцу было небезопасно, если только он не хотел, чтобы к его поискам подключили Дэнни или кого-то из отцовских сотрудников, а открывать написанную около года подпрограмму в общественном месте отчаянно не хотелось. Время, проведенное со стаей, научило его осторожно вести себя в любых ситуациях.  
Бесцельно шариться в интернете Стайлз отвык совершенно, в последние два года то и дело занимаясь поиском информации для отца или Дерека. Ощутив, что мысли начинают принимать небезопасный поворот, он запустил Гугл и принялся собирать сведения о своем колледже и скачивать программы обучения. Уж если помирать, так с музыкой, - криво усмехнулся он, чувствуя прилив энергии от того, что снова занимается чем-то привычным.  
Увлекшись, он не сразу заметил, что его заказ уже успели принести. Довольно улыбнувшись, Стайлз схватил сэндвич и впился в него зубами, по привычке быстро поглощая пищу и не отрывая взгляд от монитора. За час, проведенный в кафе, он успел составить довольно полное представление о том, что его ждет в первом семестре и скачать несколько учебников. Потратив еще десять минут, он нашел в электронной библиотеке университета четыре приличных пособия по испанскому языку, который ему нужно было сдать как одну из зачетных дисциплин в самом начале учебного года. В школе его, конечно, довольно хорошо натаскали, но не помешало бы подтянуть грамматику.   
Когда до встречи с домовладелицей осталось двадцать минут, Стилински быстро допил кофе, запихнул в себя остатки сэндвича, и, оставив на столике пять долларов, практически выскочил из кафе. Сформировав в голове примерный план действий на ближайшие десять дней, он подумал, что жизнь определенно начала налаживаться.

***

Он подъехал к подъезду нужного дома ровно в пять и сразу же заметил приятную молодую женщину. Она держала в руках синюю папку и была одета в длинное зеленое платье, светлые волосы аккуратно собраны в «конский хвост». Заглушив двигатель, он быстро вылез наружу и подошел к ней, чувствуя себя до ужаса неловко.  
\- Добрый вечер, - улыбка расползлась по его лицу сама собой. – Я Стайлз, мы с Вами созванивались три дня назад по поводу квартиры. Я не ошибся, вы ведь и есть мисс Кларк? – он почесал затылок и одернул длинную серую футболку, чтобы хоть куда-то деть руки.  
\- Привет, - женщина приветливо усмехнулась в ответ, окидывая Стилински взглядом. – Зови меня Ронни. –Она протянула руку, которую Стайлз легонько пожал. - Рановато ты приехал, летом тут совсем нечего делать. Пойдем, покажу тебе квартиру.  
Стайлз пожал плечами, направляясь следом за Ронни и чувствуя себя маленьким ребенком, который имел наглость потеряться в торговом центре и теперь наконец-то получил долгожданную свободу в своих передвижениях. Они вошли в довольно опрятный подъезд и начали подниматься по лестнице. Из больших окон лился яркий дневной свет, в лучах которого медленно кружили пылинки. Пахло полынью и еще чем-то, но Стилински, сколько ни пытался, так и не смог идентифицировать запах.  
Когда они добрались до третьего этажа, Ронни остановилась у обшарпанной деревянной двери и, явно смущенная, обернулась к Стайлзу, поясняя:  
\- Я впервые сдаю эту квартиру и тут давно не было ремонта. Именно по этой причине я беру так дешево.. В общем, сейчас сам все увидишь.  
Она достала из кармана связку ключей и, выбрав самый которкий, трижды повернула его в замке, после чего распахнула дверь и, ни слова не сказав, вошла в квартиру. Стайлз последовал за ней и буквально застыл на пороге. В его доме никогда не было столько света, который проникал в эту крохотную квартирку буквально отовсюду. Сначала Ронни провела его в маленькую, но очень уютную кухню. На стенах совершенно не было обоев, кто-то просто выкрасил все помещение в нежно-бирюзовый цвет. Это явно было сделано давно, потому что краска кое-где уже успела облупиться и пойти небольшими трещинами. Мебель и техника оказались довольно старыми, но было видно, что не так давно за этими вещами тщательно ухаживали. Дверь на балкон им так и не поддалась, и Стайлз, чтобы не смущать Ронни, решил оставить этот квест до лучших времен.  
Закончив осматривать кухню, они прошли в единственную жилую комнату. По примеру кухни, обоев в ней не было, зато было кое-что другое. Одна из стен была полностью расписана ветками какого-то дерева, на ветвях которого сидели птицы. Рисунок был довольно старым, краски сильно поблекли, но работа неизвестного художника все равно произвела на Стилински неизгладимое впечатление. Взглянув на Ронни, он хотел уже было спросить у нее о происхождении этого рисунка, но что-то в её выражении лица его сдержало.   
Невзирая на то, что помещение было маленьким, здесь было довольно просторно за счет почти полного отсутствия мебели. Всю обстановку составляли старая двухместная кровать, письменный стол, кожаное офисное кресло и вместительный книжный шкаф, что Стайлза полностью устраивало. Он никогда не был фанатом баррикад в жилых помещениях.  
\- Предыдущий хозяин любил минимализм, - заметила хозяйка квартиры, слегка усмехнувшись.   
\- Ничего-ничего, мне это даже нравится, - махнул рукой Стилински и подошел к окну, чтобы выглянуть во двор. Район казался очень тихим и каким-то обособленным, совершенно не похожим на ту часть города, где он жил в Бэйкон Хиллз. Ему понравилась квартира и начал нравиться небольшой город, где ему предстояло прожить чертову кучу времени, если, конечно, не случится ничего непредвиденного.  
Ронни застыла за его спиной, явно чего-то ожидая. Стайлзу показалось, что она нервничает. Наконец, он глубоко вздохнул, принимая решение.  
\- Пожалуй, я тут останусь, - повернувшись к ней, он неловко улыбнулся и провел ладонью по коротким волосам. - Надеюсь, тут есть интернет?  
Лицо молодой женщины посветлело, и она быстро кивнула, указывая рукой на дальний угол комнаты, где висел роутер.

***

После того, как все формальности были улажены и Ронни выдала Стайлзу ключи от его нового жилища, подросток какое-то время просто бесцельно блуждал по квартире, открывая и закрывая двери, раз за разом обнаруживая рисунки в самых неожиданных местах. Наконец, спустя час, он почувствовал, что снова голоден и решил сгонять в магазин, чтобы на несколько дней заправить холодильник. Кроме того, он внезапно обнаружил, что у него нет таких элементарных мелочей, как чашка, заварочный чайник, зубная щетка и так далее. Он никогда не жил один и прежде не задумывался о том, откуда в доме берутся туалетная бумага и лампочки. Поэтому он схватил ключи, и, заперев за собой дверь, покинул квартиру.  
На улице было по-летнему тепло, и, будь он в Бэйкон Хиллз, то сейчас непременно проводил бы время у Скотта на заднем дворе с бутылочкой пива, обсуждая просмотренный недавно фильм или что-то в этом роде. Гулять один Стайлз не любил, но, видимо, до начала семестра к этому придется привыкнуть, иначе он совсем одичает и к осени начнет бросаться на людей.  
В магазине он каким-то образом умудрился завалить продуктами и различным необходимым хламом всю тележку и, по-черепашьи медленно двигаясь в сторону дома, нагруженный пакетами, сто раз пожалел, что решил пройтись. Затащив сумки в квартиру и свалив их в коридоре, он прошел в комнату и включил компьютер. Разбирать покупки без музыки совершенно не хотелось. Запустив один из бесконечного количества плей-листов, он отправился на кухню, где почти час потратил на то, чтобы распихать все по своим местам. Когда он закончил, на часах было уже почти девять вечера. Нужно было еще сходить и забрать из машины вещи.  
Поставив чайник, Стилински отправился вниз и в несколько подходов перетаскал в квартиру какое-то нереальное количество коробок. Ему казалось, что в его комнате просто никак не могло быть столько вещей. Наконец-то опустив на пол последнюю коробку, он вдруг вспомнил о Дереке. Чувство неправильности происходящего накрыло с головой, словно его, Стайлза, место было вовсе не в этой маленькой, старой квартире, сплошь и рядом изрисованной чьей-то рукой.  
Стало больно. Впервые за этот насыщенный день он вспомнил момент, когда видел оборотня в последний раз. Прошло меньше суток и внутри все начало переворачиваться и скручиваться, образуя тугой узел, который он никак не мог ослабить, как бы ни пытался занять себя распечатыванием тщательно упакованных коробок с прошлой, казавшейся теперь такой далекой, жизнью.  
С Дереком никогда не было просто, но они как-то умудрялись находить общий язык, работая вместе, занимаясь переводами казавшегося бесконечным бестиария Хэйлов, по крупицам восстанавливая найденную Стайлзом порванную на мелкие клочки записную книжку Питера. Они никогда не говорили на личные темы: Дерек на корню пресекал все попытки Стайлза просто пообщаться, а Стилински не обижался. В конечном итоге он получал гораздо больше, чем когда-либо мог себе представить: присутствие на тренировках волчат, интересные задания, да что там, возможность просто быть рядом с Хэйлом и не получать при этом по шее ни от самого оборотня, ни от собственного отца. Шериф Стилински, в конце концов, выразился насчет периодического возникновения Дерека у них дома примерно такими словами: немного напуган, но не удивлен.  
Усилием воли прервав поток мыслей, Стайлз наконец уселся за компьютер и запустил собственноручно написанную когда-то программу для обмена сообщениями. Фишка заключалась в том, что специфический программный код полностью скрывал от получателя IP отправителя и наоборот, что давало дополнительную страховку в различных экстремальных ситуациях. Несколько месяцев назад эта программа была установлена на всех компьютерах стаи, но в последние месяцы не использовалась за неимением серьезного повода.  
Стилински уже занес пальцы над клавиатурой, собираясь написать письмо отцу, когда в верхнем правом углу окна загорелся маркер о наличии входящего сообщения. Стайлз быстро открыл письмо и резко выдохнул. Айзек.  
«Привет, чувак. Как добрался до колледжа?»  
Стилински почувствовал, как его прошиб холодный пот. Ладно, щенок узнал, что он покидает город, но как, черт возьми..  
«Хватит ссать кипятком. Ты оставил письмо на своем рабочем столе. Я увидел его, когда твой отец отошел поговорить по телефону.»  
«И я никому не говорил, в какой именно колледж ты уехал.»  
Этой фразой монолог Айзека завершился и новых сообщений не поступало. Стайлз почувствовал, как нервное напряжение отпускает его и смешивается с легкой досадой.  
«Ты долбанная ищейка,» - ответил он и откинулся назад, поворачиваясь в кресле из стороны в сторону.  
«Не зря твой отец взял меня на работу,» - заметил Айзек. – «Есть просьба.»  
Быстро наклонившись к компьютеру, Стилински дважды перечитал последнее сообщение. Айзек просит о помощи? Видимо, случилось что-то действительно из ряда вон. И он, Стайлз, в данный момент совсем не хотел знать, что именно.  
«Нужно собрать сведения по одному делу. В интернете существует масса информации, но я не справляюсь с объемами, - продолжил Айзек. – Дерек дал задание около недели назад, с тех пор мои мозги пребывают в перманентном состоянии ужаса.»  
«Мне показалось, или я покинул город, чтобы больше не иметь никаких дел с личностями повышенной волосатости?» - язвительно ответил Стайлз, нахмурив брови и нервно облизнув губы.  
«Виргинский колледж, факультет прикладных наук,» - незамедлительно пришел ответ. Стилински в отчаянии закрыл лицо руками и застонал в голос.  
«Когда-нибудь я оторву тебе твой волчий хвост, сволочь,» - быстро напечатал он и почти сразу же пришло новое сообщение:  
«Я весь твой детка, отправляю файл.»  
Приняв документ, Стайлз не удержался и написал еще одно сообщение.  
«Как поживают щеночки?»   
Спрашивать про Дерека было бы с его стороны глупо, логичнее поинтересоваться о благополучии волчат. Нервно барабаня пальцами по столешнице, Стилински ждал ответа больше пяти минут. Когда стало ясно, что Айзек решил промолчать, Стайлз открыл документ и пробежался по нему глазами. Видимо, Хэйл продолжает планомерно восстанавливать семейный архив. Наобум сделав несколько запросов в гугле, он уже приготовился к бессонной ночи, когда пришел ответ:  
«Как всегда: мрачен, язвителен, требователен.»  
Сукин ты сын, - подумал Стайлз, ощущая, как внутри все замирает. Перед внутренним взором возникло воспоминание об их утреннем «почти поцелуе».  
Отвечать Айзеку он не стал.

***

Погасив программу, Стайлз задумчиво потер пальцами виски. По всему выходило, что Айзек был в курсе его чувств к Дереку. Стилински не имел ни малейшего представления о том, где и когда он умудрился так глупо проколоться, но теперь щенок мог вить из него веревки, едва шевельнув пальцами, и, естественно, не испытывая при этом никаких угрызений совести. В конечном итоге, Стайлз сейчас вынужден был заниматься той же самой работой, которую делал для стаи всего два месяца назад. Ничего страшного, он молодец, и, вообще, незаменимый чувак. Чувство собственной значимости не дало Стайлзу окончательно расклеиться.  
Справившись, наконец, с эмоциями, Стилински встал из-за стола и пошел на кухню. Никто не мог запретить ему сделать себе чашку чая и провести ночь перед компьютером с комфортом. Поставив чайник, он пошарил по полками и с третьей попытки извлек коробку любимого имбирного печенья и жестяную банку с зеленым чаем. Подождав, пока чайник закипит, он достал из шкафчика большую белую чашку и бросил в нее пару щепоток заварки. Лимон он благополучно забыл купить, поэтому добавил две чайные ложки сахара, после чего залил все кипятком, и, чувствуя себя чуть ли не героем, отправился обратно в комнату, по пути все же облившись горячим чаем.  
Усевшись перед компьютером и судорожно облизывая обожженную левую руку, Стайлз снова открыл отправленный Айзеком документ. Посвятив чтению пятнадцать минут, он понял, что ошибся: это задание не имело никакого прямого отношения к Дереку или его семье.   
Первая же коротенькая статья развеяла все иллюзии Стилински насчет сна этой ночью. Заметка датировалось пятнадцатым мая две тысячи тринадцатого года, то есть, описанные события произошли два с половиной месяца назад. Компания в двенадцать человек выехала на пикник в лес. Вечером тринадцатого мая два друга отлучились, сообщив остальным, что хотят прогуляться, а на следующее утро их нашли зверски убитыми каким-то очень крупным животным. Практически разорванными на куски.  
Стайлз открыл гугл и сделал запрос, на который получил массу ссылок на разные источники, в частности, на отчеты полицейских и фоторепортажи с места происшествия. Открыв один из снимков, Стилински внимательно изучил его и сделал неутешительный вывод: нападение было совершено оборотнем, причем, судя по упоминаниям в рапортах большого количества слюны на телах жертв, совсем еще молодым, возможно, укушенным за пару дней до описанных событий. Прикрепив снимок и быстро записав свои соображения, Стайлз сделал новый запрос. Дело освещалось подробно, но как-то очень бестолково. Внезапно в голову пришла мысль, которую Стилински пытался ухватить за хвост уже минут двадцать.  
В последний раз, когда они с Дереком работали вместе, восстанавливая архив, Стайлз случайно наткнулся на информацию о серии убийств двадцатилетней давности, которые были совершены в их штате. Как и всегда в случае с оборотнями, полиция встала в тупик. Он показал найденную информацию Дереку, желая выяснить, кем могло быть совершено такое зверство: жертвами стали несколько детей и беременная женщина.  
Они сидели в гостиной Стайлза, по уши заваленные бумагами. Работа кипела уже часов шесть и они практически не разговаривали: Дерек хотел как можно быстрее закончить отведенный им самим на тот день объем работ, ссылаясь на какие-то срочные дела. Стилински как раз взломал одну из полицейских баз данных, и, пока подпрограмма заканчивала работу, полез читать один из случайно скачанных отчетов, находившихся в открытом доступе. Фотографии и рапорты с мест преступлений кого угодно могли повергнуть в ужас.  
\- Дерек, посмотри, - подросток развернул к Хэйлу ноутбук. - Ты что-то слышал об этом случае?  
Оборотень нехотя оторвал взгляд от каких-то бумаг и посмотрел на монитор. Несколько минут в гостиной было очень тихо, и Стайлз был почти уверен, что получит нагоняй за свое неуемное любопытство. Вместо этого Хэйл поднялся с дивана и в задумчивости запустил пальцы в волосы.   
\- Это произошло, когда мне было лет шесть, - начал он, задумчиво глядя в окно. Стайлз застыл, жалея, что не может перестать дышать. Дерек Хэйл, решивший ответить на вопрос о своем прошлом - явление небывалое. - Я помню, что отец был сильно озабочен происходящим и много времени проводил в своем кабинете, постоянно с кем-то созваниваясь. Он объяснял нам с сестрой, что, как правило, на один штат приходится не больше трех стай, которые постоянно поддерживают между собой связь. В те дни тут жили Харперы и Ли, от которых моя семья получила тревожные известия об исчезновениях людей и жестоких убийствах. В штат начали приезжать охотники, а у всех оборотней Виргинии не было ни одного оправдания: никто не понимал, что происходит. Моя семья безуспешно пытались хоть что-то узнать, пока мать не добыла где-то полицейские рапорты и снимки с одного из мест преступлений.  
\- Хочешь сказать, вы сразу не догадались, что убивал оборотень? - не смог удержаться от вопроса Стилински и сразу же захлопнул рот.  
\- Тогда не было интернета, Стайлз, - на удивление спокойно заметил Дерек, присаживаясь на стул и задумчиво почесывая щетину. - Вся информация доходила до нас с опозданием, часто в очень искаженном виде. Когда у отца на руках оказались документы, он несколько дней почти не покидал кабинет. Пару раз я заходил к нему по просьбе мамы и видел, как он чертит какие-то линии на карте штата, которые в один из дней сошлись в жирную точку. - Взгляд Дерека стал мрачным, Стайлз чувствовал, что тот с трудом подбирает слова. - Через несколько дней отец выехал из дома, не взяв с собой никого из стаи. Я хорошо помню, как бесился Питер. - Губы Хэйла дернулись, скрывая усмешку. - Несколько дней спустя отца привез альфа стаи Харперов. Эрик, так его, кажется, звали. Они оба были сильно изранены, но отец пострадал больше. В драке с тем оборотнем он потерял два пальца на левой руке. На теле было много ран, которые заживали очень медленно, а от большой потери крови он был слаб, как ребенок. Мать не отходила от его кровати ни на минуту, - Дерек смотрел в стену вмиг опустевшим взглядом. В вечернем полумраке гостиной Стайлз видел, как он кусает губы. - Намного позже я узнал от Лоры, что тем оборотнем был совсем молодой щенок, обращенный незадолго до того, как его стаю полностью истребили охотники.   
-Это ждало бы Скотта, не встреться мы тогда в лесу? В смысле, он бы так же одичал? - тихо спросил Стайлз, глядя Дереку в глаза.  
\- Не всем везет так, как ему, - немного подумав, ответил Хэйл. - Мать приняла его тем, кем он стал. А ты не бросил его, не взирая на все законы человеческой психики. Да еще был рядом в его первое полнолуние, что говорит о полном отсутствии у тебя чувства самосохранения. Он не остался один.  
Дерек ненадолго прервался, а спустя несколько секунд продолжил:  
\- Оборотень не может жить вне стаи не только потому, что его быстро уничтожат охотники. Когда человека обращают, он часто теряет семью, друзей, дом, работу. Это случается в одночасье, что само по себе является для любого поводом для срыва. Но бывают случаи, когда укушенный не может принять самого себя - то, чем он стал. Тогда его человеческая часть и волк, уже начавший пробуждаться, оказываются в ситуации непримиримого конфликта. Как правило, первое время волчья сущность внутри человека гораздо сильнее человеческой, ее сложно контролировать. Поэтому укушенные часто сходят с ума, и волк, живущий в них, остается без контроля, перестает быть.. - Дерек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, снова подыскивая нужные слова. - ..живым, разумным. Остается только агрессия, жажда убийства. Тело, бывшее когда-то человеческим, уже никогда не теряет волчьего вида. Жизнь таких оборотней коротка, но они полны сил и раны, полученные от их когтей и зубов очень тяжело залечить.   
\- Поэтому твой отец не стал тогда брать с собой никого из семьи? Он считал, что это слишком опасно? - осмелев, спросил Стайлз.  
\- На сегодня хватит вопросов, - резко ответил Дерек, пересаживаясь обратно на диван и хватая со стола первую попавшуюся бумагу.  
Стилински тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к прерванной работе, отлично зная, что теперь из Хэйла клещами слова не вытянет.

***

Стайлз сидел перед монитором, чувствуя, как похолодели его руки. Если то, что он нашел, дело рук спятившего щенка, то вся стая Хэйла находится в большой опасности. Никто не может сказать, сколько времени потребуется Арджентам, чтобы начать действовать исходя из собственных соображений.  
Чтобы подтвердить свои догадки, Стайлз сделал еще один запрос и тихо застонал, увидев пугающее количество ссылок. Бегло просмотрев первые попавшиеся статьи, он насчитал как минимум четыре случая за последние два месяца.  
Тяжело вздохнув, он начал собирать найденный материал в единый документ.  
К восьми утра отчет был полностью закончен и отправлен Айзеку. С нехорошими предчувствиями Стайлз отправился спать.  
Проворочавшись в постели полчаса, он наконец понял, что его тревожит. В одной из статей была фотография первых жертв. Два молодых человека сидели за столом и улыбались в камеру. Лицо одного из них показалось Стилински смутно знакомым. Вздохнув и уткнувшись носом в подушку, он провалился в сон.


	4. Часть четвертая.

> And the thing that gets to me  
> Is you'll never really see  
> And the thing that freaks me out  
> Is I'll always be in doubt  
> 

\- Мне очень жаль, мистер Хэйл, но я ничем не могу помочь. У нас нет ни одного студента с фамилией Стилински.  
Все время, что заместитель декана копалась в бумажках и проверяла базу данных на стареньком маке, Дерек сидел в кресле и с отсутствующим видом барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику пластикового офисного кресла. Услышав очередное за две недели "очень жаль", он легко поднялся с места и криво усмехнулся:  
\- Извините за беспокойство.  
Покидая душное помещение, он мысленно вычеркнул из своего списка еще одно название. Быстро шагая по коридорам колледжа, расположенного практически на границе штата, Дерек прикинул шансы на то, что Стайлз действительно остался в Вирджинии. Когда Хэйл только начал поиски, ему показалось логичным ограничиться учебными заведениями, до которых можно было доехать на машине и не останавливаться при этом на ночь. Стайлз, какие бы решения ни принимал, никогда не уехал бы слишком далеко, чтобы не лишить себя возможности в короткие сроки добраться до родного города. Помимо гиперактивности, Стайлз обладал еще и гиперответственностью. До этого дня Дерек ни секунды не сомневался в элементарных истинах.  
Хэйл никогда и никому не признался бы, что уже две недели катается по штату в поисках мальчишки. Он даже самому себе не смог бы объяснить (или, все же, не хотел?), зачем каждый день обзванивает колледж за колледжем, красной ручкой подчеркивая в распечатанном списке те из них, где информацию о наличии в списках студента с фамилией Стилински дать отказывались. Это было чертовски утомительно: искать человека, руководствуясь только тем, что сам о нем знаешь. Они со Стилински всегда говорили чуть ли не на разных языках, поэтому понять подростка Хэйл даже не пытался, следуя простой логике своих инстинктов, которым с детства привык доверять.  
Дерек постарался отвлечься от мыслей о Стайлзе. Его волк впервые за последние недели устало свернулся в клубок где-то под солнечным сплетением, и в голову альфы пришла мысль, что отсутствие Стилински делает его слабым. Он уже начал забывать запах подростка, который выветривался стремительно, словно невесомый собачий пух, уносимый со двора малейшим движением воздуха.  
Дерек нужен щенкам, он чувствует их потребность в альфе так же, как периодически ощущает свой собственный голод. Его волка тянет домой и камаро легко повинуется руке Хэйла, изящно вписываясь в повороты и ловя на черный, блестящий капот хлещущие со всех сторон струи начавшегося дождя. Погода портится, вода заливает лобовое стекло, и Дерек полностью концентрируется на дороге, стараясь не пропустить нужный съезд с трассы. Когда до Бэйкон Хиллз оставалось меньше половины пути, в кармане куртки начинал звонить телефон, своими трелями разрывая гнетущую тишину в салоне автомобиля. Хэйл оторвал одну руку от руля и кинул на монитор быстрый взгляд. Дитон.  
\- Слушаю, - коротко бросил он, возвращаясь к наблюдению за дорогой. Извивающееся под колесами шоссе требовало предельной сосредоточенности.  
\- Дерек, я посмотрел снимки, которые ты вчера отправил, - голос ветеринара звучал как всегда спокойно. Хэйл отстраненно подумал, что ему стоило бы поучиться у Дитона держать себя в руках при любой фигне, что регулярно случается со стаей. Не заставляя альфу задавать лишние вопросы, мужчина продолжил: - Предположения Айзека верны, я прочитал медицинские заключения. На телах жертв было обнаружено много слюны, что напрямую указывает на недавно обращенного.  
\- Ты считаешь, он действует один? - Дерек удивленно приподнял брови, плечом прижимая телефон к уху.  
\- Не думаю. Если это омега, то ему не нужно такое количество пищи. Ты сам знаешь, одиночки чаще разворовывают могилы или морозилки в супермаркетах.  
Дерек хмыкнул, соглашаясь с другом. Чем больше появлялось ответов, тем быстрее множились вопросы. Волк внутри выражал беспокойство.  
\- Если ты прав, то у нас серьезные проблемы, - Дерек разрывался между попыткой нормально вести машину и полноценно поддерживать разговор.  
\- Люди пропадают довольно далеко от нашего города, - резонно заметил Дитон. Хэйл услышал, как на том конце провода протяжно мяукнула кошка. - А твоя стая не покидает пределы Бэйкон Хиллз уже несколько месяцев. У Арджентов не должно возникнуть претензий на ваш счет.  
\- Ты пекрасно знаешь, что Ардженты - не единственные охотники в штате. И они ослаблены последними потерями. Элиссон уезжает в колледж, ее матери нет в живых, Кейт погибла. - Дерек намеренно не упоминает Джерарда, не желая связывать семью охотников с полоумным стариком. - У них практически не осталось людей. Если что-то произойдет, их голос не будет иметь особого веса.  
\- Я поддерживаю твое желание быть в курсе происходящего, Дерек. - Голос ветеринара звучит по-прежнему спокойно, но Хэйл чувствует, что он слегка раздражен. - При всей моей симпатии, я бы не советовал лезть в очередную проблему, когда твоим щенкам в первую очередь необходимо окрепнуть. Особенно сейчас. Тебя это, кстати, тоже касается.  
\- Я знаю, - нехотя соглашается Хэйл. - Спасибо за информацию.  
\- Звони, если что.  
Дитон повесил трубку, и Дерек вновь целиком погрузился в наблюдение за дорогой. Он ощутил острую необходимость обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию со стаей. В общем и целом все обстоятельства уже сложились в его голове, но требовалось еще задать пару вопросов Айзеку, чтобы картина получилась цельной. Теперь главным было найти ниточку, за которую можно было бы ухватиться и распутать этот клубок противоречий.

***

Дерек подъехал к особняку как раз в тот момент, когда проливной дождь закончился и солнце выглянуло из облаков, создавая на поляне перед домом причудливое видение из красок и бликов. Ветер гонял по тропинке сорванные во время ливня, стремительно высыхающие листья. Выбравшись из машины, Хэйл на мгновение застыл, позволяя себе насладиться полнотой запахов и красотой открывшегося взору пейзажа. С той точки, где он стоял, невозможно было разглядеть обгоревший остов заднего двора, а летняя зелень скрыла почерневшую от пожара землю. Дом выглядел жилым. Он был жилым. Сейчас, по прошествии стольких лет, Дерек чуть ли не впервые понял, что ему есть, куда возвращаться. Что там, в уцелевших комнатах, ежедневно просыпаются и засыпают, общаются, живут люди, которые могут стать его семьей. Одним из членов которой он пренебрег. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя неуместные в этот момент мысли.   
Сзади послышался шум мотора и через несколько секунд из-за поворота показался старенький форд Айзека. Со всеми этими разъездами Хэйл не видел волчонка неделю, довольствуясь проверкой входящей почты и поступающими туда тревожными сведениями о пропаже людей в центральной части штата.   
\- Хэээй! - Айзек легко выпрыгнул из машины, широко улыбаясь. Вот уж кому было не занимать энергии. - Наш мрачный альфа решил заглянуть на огонек! - Он сделал круглые глаза, изображая испуг и протянул Дереку руку. - Люди, эмоции, дом? Знакомые слова? Или совсем одичал?   
Не выдержав, Хэйл усмехнулся и пожал руку Айзека, не забыв при этом второй ладонью отвесить подзатыльник.   
\- Субординация, - уточнил он в ответ на обиженное выражение лица волчонка.  
\- Понял, - улыбнулся в Лейхи и выставил перед собой открытые ладони в знак примирения. - Помоги сумки дотащить.   
\- А где остальные? - удивленно приподнял брови Дерек, открывая багажник и вытаскивая пластиковые пакеты. - Утром звонила Эрика, сказала, вы сегодня не собираетесь уезжать.  
\- Джексон и Бойд вернутся через час, им зачем-то понадобилось смотаться в автомастерскую, - пояснил Айзек, плечом открывая дверь в дом. - Я, как видишь, уже тут. А Эрика решила навестить мать, раз уж тебя все равно нужно было ждать. По пути должна захватить Скотта.   
\- Ты, я смотрю, в курсе событий, - Дерек почувствовал себя уязвленным. Пока он колесит по штату в поисках Стайлза, стая занята неизвестно чем. Не удивительно, что он приезжает в пустой дом.   
Они прошли в небольшое помещение, служившее кухней, и Хэйл мысленно отметил, что в его отсутствие ребята все же утруждают себя поддержанием чистоты.  
\- Кто-то должен, - пожал плечами Айзек, вытаскивая из пакета огромную упаковку пельменей. - Здоровое питание! - ухмыльнулся он в ответ ответ на непонимающий взгляд альфы. Оставшуюся часть покупок они разбирали в молчании. Дерек был занят мыслями о предстоящем разговоре, а Лейхи было не до болтовни: он увлеченно играл в "тетрис", пытаясь запихнуть в холодильник месячный запас продуктов. Одержав победу, волчонок вытащил из под стола две бутылки пива, и, ловко открыв обе зажигалкой, протянул одну Дереку. Альфа почти на автомате сжал в ладони прохладное стекло.  
\- Спасибо.  
Айзек снова пожал плечами и уселся на край стола, сделав внушительный глоток. Несколько секунд они молчали. Дерек пил пиво, наслаждаясь драгоценными секундами тишины. За время его отсутствия накопилась масса вопросов, многие из которых уже не могли больше ждать ответа. Но едва только он открыл рот, собираясь начать разговор, как Айзек смешал все его карты, заговорив первым.  
\- Стоп, - он сделал многозначительный жест рукой. - Прежде чем ты вспомнишь, кто тут альфа и начнешь направо и налево давать указания, позволь сначала мне задать один вопрос, окей? - Он выжидающе посмотрел на Дерека. Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, юноша немного помолчал, явно подбирая слова.   
\- Ну? - нетерпеливо поинтересовался Хэйл, делая последний глоток и метким броском отправляя пустую бутылку в урну.   
\- Ты нашел его?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе, пока Дерек пытался решить, что делать: отвесить бете второй за день подзатыльник или просто уйти от ответа и неизбежного обсуждения деталей, сменив тему разговора.   
\- Нет, - неожиданно вырвалось признание. - Не лезь в это.  
\- Вообще-то не могу, - резко ответил нахал, буквально буравя альфу потяжелевшим взглядом. - Раньше в том, в чем не мог разобраться ты, копался Стайлз. Теперь его нет, но и ты практически не бываешь рядом с нами. Я хочу понять, что такого между вами произошло в тот вечер, что он все же решил уехать.   
\- Он все спланировал заранее, - сухо поправил волчонка Дерек. - Стайлз всегда поступает так, как сам считает нужным, если ты вдруг успел забыть. - Ирония в голосе Хэйла прозвучала практически как оправдание. Произнесенные слова почему-то горчили.   
\- И зачем он тогда приехал на вечеринку? - Айзек сохранял спокойствие, в то время как Хэйл постепенно начал терять терпение.   
\- Выпить, провести вечер с друзьями, потанцевать на столе.. Да откуда я знаю!   
\- Дерек, подумай хорошенько. Стайлз? На вечеринке? Ради выпивки? - Айзек недовольно поморщился. - Брось! Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.   
\- Считаешь, я не сказал бы тебе, если бы знал ответ? Мы не разговаривали два месяца, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, какая мысль могла прийти ему в голову, - Дерек подошел к окну, пытаясь собраться с силами и прекратить этот разговор. Он никогда не любил обсуждать с кем-то свои эмоции и поступки.  
\- Если у тебя настолько туго с логикой, что ты не можешь найти ответ в собственных словах, то я подскажу, - Дерек услышал, как Айзек хрустнул шеей. Он ненавидел этот звук. - Стайлз пришел туда, рассчитывая поговорить с тобой. Ты накосячил, бросил его одного в больнице, но Стилински всегда отличался отходчивостью. Решил, видимо, что у тебя были причины так себя вести. Он приезжал сюда? После того, как его выписали?  
\- Приезжал, - хрипло ответил Дерек, чувствуя, как волк внутри начинает поскуливать.   
\- Ты не впустил его. - Айзек утверждал, даже не думая о том, чтобы задать вопрос. - Мне пофигу, почему. Но после вечеринки я видел, как Стайлз сел к тебе в машину. Что произошло после этого?  
Хэйл прикрыл глаза, вспоминая тот вечер. Он уже столько раз проигрывал в голове те последние минуты, что Стайлз, совершенно пьяный, провел в его машине, что мог при желании расписать все по секундам.  
\- Я привез его домой, - Дерек вцепился пальцами в подоконник, одновременно и желая, и не желая рассказывать Айзеку то, что произошло после. Ему нужно было поделиться хоть с кем-то, кому была небезразлична сложившаяся ситуация. Ему нужно было наконец понять, разобрать все по косточкам. Глубоко вздохнув, он едва слышно произнес. - Я проводил его до крыльца и там он меня поцеловал.  
Две долгих секунды в комнате было тихо.   
\- Как ты отреагировал? - Айзек задал вопрос тоном психолога, который общается с особо "одаренным" пациентом.  
\- Я сказал, что не могу, - хрипло ответил Дерек, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам.   
\- Ты идиот, - флегматично заметил Айзек. - Я бы тоже уехал.   
Рев мотра не дал Дереку возможности ответить. Хэйл бы скорее вытряхнул себе в рот аконитового порошка, чем продолжил бы разговор при остальных щенках.  
\- Не вздумай с кем-то говорить об этом, - мрачно начал Дерек, поворачиваясь лицом к Айзеку.   
\- Иначе ты откусишь мне голову, - миролюбиво закончил юноша. - Могила!  
В этот момент до них донесся голос Бойда, с энтузиазмом обсуждающего с Джексоном предстоящий ужин. 

***  
Через несколько минут тесная кухня наполнилась шумом голосов. Эрика, порывисто обняв Дерека, сразу же принялась готовить ужин. МакКолл неловко пожал руку, пряча глаза: понимал, что альфа не одобряет предстоящую свадьбу. Бойд с Джексоном достали пиво, устроились на табуретках и почти синхронно сложили пробки в "креветку".   
Никогда раньше общение со стаей не приносило Хэйлу столько умиротворения. Пока каждый был занят своими обычными делами, он внимательно следил взглядом за щенками. Последние полгода сплотили их, совместно перенесенные испытания сделали из них семью. Даже Эрика, так демонстративно выражающая свою сексуальность на людях, в стенах дома стремительно менялась, с юмором реагируя на плоские шуточки ребят и становясь какой-то очень домашней, интимно-хрупкой среди членов стаи.   
Никто не говорил о Стайлзе, не спрашивал о нем Дерека, словно все подростки вдруг объединились между собой, желая оградить свой дом от никому не нужных сейчас конфликтов. Альфа голову мог дать на отсечение, что никто из них, за исключением разве что Айзека, понятия не имел о причинах отъезда Стилински, но они не задавали вопросов, с молчаливым терпением наблюдая за метаниями своего вожака.  
Эрика закончила варить пельмени, закинув в кастрюлю несколько листов лавра и закрывая ее крышкой, чтобы дать еде настояться. Пахло очень вкусно, и Дерек впервые за несколько дней почувствовал, что действительно голоден. Когда все устроились за маленьким, обшарпанным столом, девушка положила каждому по внушительной порции дымящихся пельменей, себе кропотливо отсчитав всего двадцать штучек, и уселась немного в стороне на барном стуле, чтобы иметь возможность быстро достать что-то из холодильника. Вся стая погрузилась в молчание, быстро уничтожая еду и с любопытством посматривая на Дерека. Они никогда не обсуждали дела за ужином. Эту привычку Дереку привила мать: она терпеть не могла обсуждение дел, когда вся семья собиралась за столом. Спустя двадцать минут все насытились и Дерек начал разговор:   
\- Звонил Дитон. Он считает, что первые убийства - дело рук молодого оборотня. - Хэйл обвел взглядом собравшихся вокруг него волчат, с жадностью ловивших каждое его слово. Это было первое коллективное обсуждение возникшей проблемы. - С одной стороны, факты указывают на то, что в штате орудует целая группа оборотней. С другой - эта мысль сама по себе вызывает массу противоречий.  
\- Почему? - живо поинтересовался Бойд, опираясь локтем о край стола.   
\- Ни одна стая не стала бы привлекать к себе столько внимания, - пояснил Айзек. - Это небезопасно. Я думаю, тут работает одиночка.  
Дерек бросил на юношу выразительный взгляд, который всегда трактовался стаей однозначно: "дай подумать остальным, мать твою".   
\- Так кого мы в итоге ищем? - включилась в разговор Эрика. - Мне кажется, речь скорее может идти о диких, чем об омеге или полноценной стае. Слишком много потенциальных жертв для одного оборотня и слишком опасно для семьи.  
\- Если это группа, то они хорошо организованы, - Джексон встал из-за стола, собирая тарелки. - И я бы сильно удивился, если бы в их стае больше трех особей.   
\- Ты прав, - подтвердил Дерек, наблюдая, как на лице Джексона мелькнула довольная улыбка. - Но ехать туда вслепую, чтобы проверить наши догадки, достаточно опасно. А полицейские отчеты не изобилуют подробностями. Видимо, им не хватает людей.  
Эрика медленно встала и направилась в противоположный угол кухни, чтобы заварить себе чаю. Она выглядела задумчивой и Дерек не стал ее трогать, обратившись к Айзеку.  
\- Ты смог найти хоть одного свидетеля, с которым можно было бы поговорить?   
\- Нет, ни один источник не сообщает о том, что кто-то видел убийцу или убийц, - Лейхи недовольно поморщился. - Сам понимаешь, если убивали оборотни, едва ли случайный свидетель произошедшего признался бы, что видел зубастых парней, которые перегрызли кому-то глотку.  
\- Зато я случайно наткнулась на отчет психиатра, у которого наблюдался человек, в разговорах с ним упомянувший нечто подобное, - заметила Эрика, возвращаясь к столу. Все сидящие за столом разом повернулись к ней. - У меня даже есть имя, - на губах девушки заиграла довольная улыбка.   
Дерек на секунду задумался, а затем снова посмотрел на Айзека. Шанс был призрачным, но все же.  
\- Ты сможешь пробить адрес?   
Лейхи в ответ лишь усмехнулся.  
\- К утру будет сделано. Собираешься туда съездить?   
\- Мы потеряли достаточно времени, - повел плечами Хэйл. - Дальнейшее промедление для нас опасно. Если это действительно стая диких, то с ними нужно разобраться как можно быстрее.   
\- Я поеду, - радостно произнес Бойд, потягиваясь.  
\- И я, - голос принадлежал Скотту.  
\- Меня не забудьте, - Эрика улыбалась.   
\- Тогда вам нужен полный боекомплект, - самодовльно усмехнулся Джексон.   
\- Так, - Дерек откинулся на спинку стула, жестом призывая щенков к тишине. - В этот раз я поеду один, - лица присутствующих разочарованно вытянулись. - Но я обещаю, что как только ситуация прояснится, вы сможете приехать следом. Я возражать не буду. А теперь мы все отправимся спать.   
Недовольно ворча, подростки начали постепенно разбредаться по своим комнатам. Эрика задержалась, домывая оставшуюся после ужина посуду.   
\- Ты молодец, - покидая кухню, тихо произнес Дерек, зная, что она услышит.   
Ниточка наконец нашлась. Осталось только как следует за нее дернуть. 

***

Дерек въехал город, с трудом сдерживая своего волка, у которого, кажется, на этот день были отличные от человеческих планы. Он метался внутри, но не был агрессивен, поэтому Дерек с некоторым удивлением прислушивался к себе и возникшему внезапно хорошему настроению. Чувство полноты и полноценности поминутно накрывало с головой, и Хэйл решил списать свое состояние на удачно проведенный вчерашний день. Не зря считалось, что альфа сильнее, когда у него в стае налажены отношения.   
В час дня он припарковался у нужного дома. Погасив двигатель, Хэйл задумчиво постучал кончиками пальцев по рулю, ощущая некоторую неуверенность. С утра Дереку пришлось выехать из дома сразу же, как только от Айзека пришло сообщение с адресом. Дорога предстояла не ближняя и малознакомая, собираться пришлось быстро, по ходу дела отбиваясь от щенков, пытающихся с присущим их возрасту оптимизмом напроситься на тумаки и подзатыльники. В суматохе он не успел как следует подготовиться к предстоящему разговору.   
Наконец Хэйлу надоело сидеть в машине, перебирая в голове все возможные, на его взгляд, варианты развития событий. Выбравшись на улицу, он по привычке окинул дом взглядом, запоминая расположение окон, балконов и пожарных лестниц.   
Дерек был готов, кажется, к чему угодно, когда открывал дверь в подъезд, но запах - терпкий, густой и такой знакомый - ударил по всем органом чувств сразу, неожиданно, не щадя разум. Пульс загрохотал в ушах, заглушая все остальные звуки, перед глазами потемнело от обрушившихся без предупреждения эмоций. Подчиняясь волку внутри, Дерек взлетел по лестнице, остановившись у обшарпанной двери. Там запах был еще сильнее, окружал со всех сторон, выбивал из легких воздух, заменял собой кислород.   
Хэйл сделал глубокий вдох, сползая по стене на пол и чувствуя, как кружится голова. Нечеловеческим усилием он вернул себе контроль над телом. Мысли путались, и все попытки разграничить в себе волка и человека казались глубоко лишенными смысла.   
Дерек закрыл лицо ладонями, стараясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце.   
В этот момент слуха достиг знакомый грохот и рев мотора.  
Стайлз.


	5. Часть пятая.

Стайлз всегда думал, что его мир безопасен.   
Там, в его голове, всегда можно было спрятаться. Среди мыслей, слов, событий. Собственный мозг стал бесплатным кинотеатром лет в тринадцать, когда они со Скоттом устроили очередную «ночь перед телевизором» и Стилински понял, что ему скучно. Большая часть книг, фильмов и сериалов, от которых сходили с ума его сверстники, теряли свою привлекательность минут через пятнадцать после начала «ознакомления». Сюжет оказывался примитивным, а чужие душевные переживания никогда не казались Стайлзу хоть сколько-нибудь интересными. Хотелось глубины, широты, полета мысли. Ну или чего-то типа того. 

Так он в один прекрасный день переключил тумблер и весь оказался в собственной черепной коробке. Упакованный, сжатый, ограниченный в свободе передвижения. А активность, которой и без того всегда было чуть больше, чем слишком, перекочевала на поверхность тела, выражаясь в порывистых движениях, болтовне, беготне, бормотании и еще куче признаков, по которым его любой смог бы опознать. 

Его мир всегда был безопасен. Пока Бэйкон Хилл не остался далеко за пределами привычной досягаемости.  
Через неделю после отъезда Стилински впервые в жизни проснулся посреди ночи не от обычной потребности что-то сделать, но от душащего, выворачивающего наизнанку ночного кошмара. Сидя в кровати и содрогаясь от переполняющих эмоций, Стайлз пытался избавиться от ощущения липкого, сковывающего ужаса, который острой иглой впился в основание черепа.   
В тот день он понял, что решение оставить дом было ошибкой. Теперь его ежеминутным, ежесекундным спутником стало назойливое беспокойство. Все время, что он жил с отцом, принимал участие в жизни стаи, находился рядом и «держал руку на пульсе», чувство ответственности дремало, целиком и полностью доверив основные функции разуму. Теперь все поменялось местами.

Стайлз скучал по отцу. С утра думал о том, что тот ест на завтрак. Вечером – обедал ли он. Не забыл ли выпить таблетки. Поменял ли постельное белье. Не забыл ли оплатить счета, заправить автомобиль, выключить телевизор, запереть входную дверь. Стилински казалось, что каждая минута, которую он проводит вдали от дома, несет в себе потенциальную опасность для его единственного родителя. Совесть вонзала в сердце когти, заставляя подростка отвлекаться от занятий и подолгу смотреть в окно, кусая губы и постукивая пальцами по столешнице.

Страхом за отца все не ограничилось. Начали приходить мысли о Скотте, стае, Дереке. Неизвестность мучила, превращаясь по вечерам в ноющую головную боль, которая не отпускала часами, пока Стайлз не концентрировался на работе над документами, которыми его регулярно снабжал Айзек. Вечерние разговоры с волчонком давали какую-то хлипкую опору, на которой держалось самообладание Стилински. Лейхи открыто делился новостями, шутил, цитировал разговоры. Благодаря этим ночным посиделкам Стайлз мог удержаться на плаву. 

Жизнь вне стаи, которая казалась ему такой прекрасной еще недавно, не имела ничего общего с идеальной мечтой. Подросток обдумывал этот факт со всех сторон, хватаясь за свою самостоятельность, словно утопающий во время кораблекрушения за спасательный круг. Который вдруг очень подло начал сдуваться.

Стайлз метался из угла в угол, переживал, грыз ногти, пытался напиться. Он даже пожаловался Айзеку, но тот лишь отпустил пару ехидных комментариев на тему непостоянства Стилински и сбежал в оффлайн, решив, видимо, не портить себе нервы разговорами с эмоционально нестабильным подростком.  
В итоге Стайлз сдался. Признался себе, что не может находиться так далеко от отца и стаи. От немедленного сбора вещей и переезда в Бейкон Хилл его удерживало только больное чувство, которое он испытывал к Дереку и которое не смог бы игнорировать и скрывать, как раньше. Хэйл был его персональной занозой в заднице, от которой нельзя было избавиться, совершив пару-тройку общеизвестных манипуляций. 

Стайлзу было легко рядом с собранным, вечно серьезным мужчиной, который без лишних слов руководил своей стаей, заботился о ней, окружал щенков непроницаемым колпаком семейной защиты. Со временем Стилински привык к манерам альфы и перестал шарахаться в сторону каждый раз, когда тот делал излишне резкое, по мнению человека, движение. Они много времени проводили вместе, и Дерек, кажется, начал спокойнее относиться к «избыточной активности» Стайлза. Все могло бы наладиться, если бы в какой-то момент Стилински не осознал, что Хэйл полностью отпустил вожжи, оставляя инициативу в их своеобразных отношениях подростку. Он не сопротивлялся вмешательству Стайлза в жизнь стаи, но и не потворствовал этому процессу. Не раз и не два Стилински ловил на себе совершенно нечитаемый взгляд, от которого по спине начинали бегать мурашки, а ладони мгновенно покрывались холодным потом. Как позднее понял Стайлз, мир Дерека не отличался обилием полутонов, оборотень не стремился к гармонии с миром людей, да и вообще, строго говоря, ни к чему не стремился. Он жил здесь и сейчас, полагаясь на инстинкты и необходимость. А Стайлз был клубком вероятностей, противоречивых желаний и настроений. Он был деструктивной частью стаи. Если вообще человек может быть частью чего-то, что не доступно его пониманию даже на уровне примитивных инстинктов.

В мире нормальных людей принято считать, что противоположности притягиваются. Стайлз бы с легкостью в это поверил, если бы не завис в какой-то момент между миром «нормальных людей» и миром оборотней, в котором, казалось, все подчинялось каким-то совершенно иным законам. Стайлз бы с радостью сказал, что понимает их. Но он не понимал. Он просто жил рядом с ними, старался вовремя открывать «форточку», когда кому-то нужно было выпустить пар. Еще он таскал в дом Хэйлов пластиковые контейнеры с едой и термос с зеленым чаем.

Момент, когда Стайлзу захотелось взаимности, наступил неожиданно. Они с Дереком в очередной раз устроили мозговой штурм, усевшись на старом диване в гостиной. Был январь, за окном холод – лишний раз нос из дома не высунешь, а Стилински как назло забыл в машине термос с любимым чаем. Строго говоря, Стайлз подозревал, что Дереку нужно оторваться от документов и дать мозгу отдохнуть, а чай в такой ситуации – идеальное средство. Поэтому он быстро накинул куртку и побежал к джипу. Когда Стилински вернулся, Хэйл спал, откинувшись на спинку дивана и обнажив беззащитную шею. Стайлз застыл в дверях, чувствуя, как все тело начинает покалывать от непонятного чувства, родившегося в солнечном сплетении.

Дерек выглядел полностью беззащитным и расслабленным. Стилински поймал себя на том, что старается не дышать, чтобы случайно не разбудить оборотня. Но Хэйл спал, а Стайлз смотрел и смотрел, пытаясь поймать за хвост постоянно ускользающую мысль. Наконец, ему удалось: Дерек был красив вот таким. Тени мягко ложились на его лицо, подчеркивая и одновременно сглаживая резкие черты лица, изгиб губ, высокие скулы. Широкая грудь оборотня поднималась и опускалась размеренно, как у самого обычного человека, на которого Хэйл так редко походил.

Стилински не смог бы сказать, сколько времени он так простоял. Наваждение сошло на «нет», когда Дерек вдруг повернулся во сне и лег, по-детски подложив под щеку сложенные ладони. Было ясно, что работать они уже не будут, поэтому, сделав над собой некоторое усилие, Стайлз оторвался от созерцания спящего мужчины и сгонял за пледом, которым накрыл Дерека, повинуясь какому-то неясному порыву. С точки зрения логики, его поступок был напрочь лишен смысла: волки не болеют. Стилински решил, что не будет забивать себе голову всякими левыми вопросами. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.

Когда он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти в одну из комнат наверху, Дерек вдруг открыл глаза и Стайлз застыл, не решаясь сделать ни единого движения. Хэйл не мог не заметить плед, а это значило, что доброму самаритянину-неудачнику сейчас влетит. Но все обошлось. Оборотень окинул подростка сонным, интимно-домашним взглядом и широким движением руки подтянул теплый плед до самой макушки.

А на следующий день они охотились на того злосчастного волка. Больше шанса понаблюдать за Дереком у Стилински не было.

***

Все утро Стайлза мучило какое-то странное предчувствие. Он не мог усидеть на месте и десяти минут, побив тем самым свой личный рекорд в четверть часа: мозг отказывался от любой целенаправленной деятельности и подросток постоянно ловил себя на бесцельной, судорожной беготне по квартире. Наконец, ему удалось с собой договориться: совместив физическую и интеллектуальную активность, Стилински решил собрать разбросанные по всему полу носки. Включив на маке радио, он с энтузиазмом принялся за поиски грязной одежды, которые в конечном итоге привели к масштабной уборке.  
Около двенадцати часов Стайлз с гордостью закинул в корзину для грязного белья боксеры с изображением Супермена и устало вытер ладонью мокрый лоб. Отчаянно хотелось пить. При мысли о походе на кухню юноша застонал и отправился мыть посуду. Холостяцкая жизнь обернулась катастрофой местного значения. Решив хоть как-то развлечь себя в процессе сражения с пригоревшим рисом, он принялся подпевать какой-то неизвестной тетке, подозрительно напоминавшей Бритни, но, так как шум воды заглушал большую часть слов, выходила какая-то белиберда.

В час дня последняя тарелка отправилась на полку, а квартира наконец-то обрела нормальный вид. Через жалюзи проник луч солнца и Стайлз прищурился, подставляя лицо теплому касанию. Паника внутри немного улеглась, мысли перестали разбегаться в разные стороны со скоростью хорошего спортивного автомобиля. Покой нарушил сигнал о новом сообщении, раздавшийся из соседней комнаты, где стоял компьютер.

Чертыхнувшись, Стилински дернулся уже было, чтобы пойти и проверить, что там опять понадобилось Айзеку, но потом решил, что волчонок переживет, если не получит незамедлительного ответа, и схватил с обеденного стола ключи от машины. Холодильник отчаянно нуждался в чем-нибудь съедобном на своих полках. Захватив по пути пять внушительных мешков с мусором, Стайлз запер входную дверь и сбежал по ступенькам вниз. 

С того момента, как джип Стилински отъехал от дома, не прошло и трех минут. Из-за угла плавно вырулила черная шевроле.

***

Стайлз возвращается назад спустя час или около того. День выдался жарким, окна джипа опущены, и ветер лениво шуршит бумажными пакетами на заднем сидении автомобиля, распространяя по салону пряный аромат жареной курицы, которую Стилински купил в одной из маленьких лавочек в центре города. Из колонок льется какой-то неторопливый мотив и Стайлз громко подпевает, немного фальшивя и не всегда попадая в такт. Ему очень хочется по-идиотски улыбаться и позвонить отцу.

Внезапно взгляд юноши буквально натыкается на черный спортивный автомобиль, припаркованный на противоположной от дома стороне улицы. От неожиданности Стилински с силой давит на тормоз и джип с громким скрипом останавливается как вкопанный. Сердце судорожно дергается и Стайлз давится воздухом, а мысли снова несутся в разные стороны, как тараканы при щелчке кухонного выключателя. Стилински давно уже отвык от таких экспериментов над своей нервной системой: небывалый спектр отрицательных эмоций накрывает его с головой, не поддаваясь контролю. 

Сначала он пытается решить простой вопрос: «Это Дерек или все-таки не Дерек?». Юноша тяжело вздыхает, матерится сквозь зубы, но себя не переспоришь: мозг и сердце совершенно солидарны в этом вопросе. 

Следом приходит череда задачек посложнее: «Зачем он приехал?», «Что-то случилось дома? (Обоже с кем?!)», «Ему Айзек растрепал? (Настучать уродцу по голове при первом же удобном случае.)», «Подняться наверх и поговорить, или сразу дать деру?».

Последний вопрос оказывается самым идиотским, потому что нет решительно никаких вариантов избежать встречи: в квартире остались документы и большая часть денег. Да и в любом случае, прятаться ему больше негде.

Надежда на лучшее никогда не была сильной стороной Стайлза, поэтому, тяжело вздохнув и вдоволь настучавшись кончиками пальцев по рулю (привычка, которую он унаследовал от Дерека), Стайлз быстро припарковался, выскочил из машины, и, торопливо вытащив с заднего сидения пакеты с продуктами, на негнущихся ногах пошел к дому. Никогда прежде лестница не казалась ему такой длинной, а подъем наверх – столь мучительным. Он не боялся, и вообще, прислушавшись к себе, с удивлением понял, что приступ паники миновал, оставив после себя подозрительную опустошенность. 

В таком состоянии он и вывалился – иначе не скажешь – на лестничную клетку. Железная уверенность в том, что Дерек уже внутри, видимо, придала ему сил для того, чтобы успешно добраться до двери квартиры. Добраться-то он добрался, только Хэйл почему-то решил против обыкновения дождаться хозяина: мужчина сидел на ступеньках и смотрел прямо на Стилински, который словно остолбенел, не решаясь пошевелиться. Солнечный свет заливал все пространство, врезаясь в спину оборотня и затемняя его лицо. Вокруг медленно, лениво кружилась мелкая пыль, делая все происходящее иллюзорным. Стайлзу вдруг очень захотелось протянуть руку и коснуться Дерека. Чтобы поверить, что сидящий перед ним человек – реален.

Пауза затянулась, а Стилински все никак не мог выдавить из себя хоть что-то. Он понятия не имел, что в таких случаях положено говорить. И положено ли вообще, если он действительно считает себя обиженной стороной.

Наконец, высохшие губы удалось разлепить:  
\- Привет, - слово выкатывается изо рта, как шар для боулинга.   
Дерек молча смотрит на него с каким-то странным выражением лица, которое Стайлз никак не может идентифицировать. Чтобы хоть немного сгладить неловкость, подросток ставит на пол пакеты с покупками и ощупью находит в заднем кармане ключи от квартиры. Пальцы слушаются плохо.   
Наконец он открывает дверь и слишком резко распахивает ее, обдавая Дерека потоком воздуха. Стайлзу кажется, что он сейчас может свернуть горы: столько в его теле упругой, стремящейся найти выход силы.  
\- Зайдешь? – вопрос звучит спокойно, словно ничего такого странного между ними не было и они просто старые знакомые, которые давно не виделись. Только и всего. Отлично, Стайлз, пять баллов.  
\- Да, - Дерек кивает, принимая правила игры, и медленно поднимается со ступенек, с которыми уже явно успел сдружиться, если судить по некоторой скованности движений. Стилински чувствует, как на губах снова возникает улыбка и проходит внутрь, не забыв при этом захватить продукты.  
Они чуть не сталкиваются в маленьком коридоре, где Стайлз останавливается, чтобы скинуть с ног кеды. Вся ситуация кажется какой-то идиотской и до ужаса неловкой, но они оба молчат, намеренно игнорируя происходящее. Раньше, до того, как Стайлз попал в больницу, они уже сто раз поругались бы.   
Избавившись, наконец, от обуви, Стилински быстро идет на кухню и на мгновение задерживается в дверях, любуясь результатом своих утренних трудов. Что ж, по крайней мере, его жилище не производит впечатления площадки для активных боевых действий. Он ставит пакеты на стол и начинает быстро извлекать наружу продукты, сосредоточив на еде все свое внимание. Дерек стоит у него за спиной - Стайлз готов в этом поклясться - но сейчас его присутствие напрягает не больше, чем обычно. А значит, оборотень подождет, пока Стилински запихнет еду в холодильник и заварит чай. Мысль о том, что все эти простые действия не займут и десяти минут, ставит Стайлза в тупик: он понятия не имеет, что будет делать, когда ему нечем будет занять руки, и причин уйти от разговора больше не будет.  
\- Тебе помочь? – Стайлз удивленно оборачивается и подозревает, что выражение лица выдает его с потрохами: еще бы, Дерек никогда раньше не задавался целью упростить ему жизнь.  
\- Можешь поставить чайник, - юноша неопределенно машет рукой и возвращается к прерванному занятию, но краем глаза следит за Хэйлом, который берет чайник, подходит к раковине и включает воду. Абсолютно обычное, человеческое действие, которое почему-то заставляет Стайлза на несколько секунд застыть с пакетом молока в одной руке и упаковкой спагетти – в другой. Дерек, видимо, чувствует взгляд, потому что оглядывается на Стилински и иронично приподнимает бровь.  
Стайлз в ответ показывает язык и отправляет макароны в морозилку. 

***

Через пятнадцать минут чай готов, макароны реанимированы, а Стайлз сидит напротив Дерека и плотно обхватывает пальцами большой стеклянный стакан с напитком, в котором на глазах таят кубики льда. Тишина между ними весит плотной пеленой: ни один из них не знает, с чего начать, чтобы окончательно все не испортить. Стилински думает о своем решении вернуться домой и о том, что по Дереку он все же соскучился. О чем думает оборотень, Стайлз не знает: его лицо как всегда непроницаемо спокойно, и только по выражению глаз можно судить, что что-то изменилось. А может, Стилински кажется и Хэйл всегда такой, когда ни за кем из его стаи не охотится ополоумевший охотник или кто-нибудь похуже. 

В конечном итоге Стилински, как всегда, не выдерживает первым.

\- Я, честно говоря, разрываюсь между двумя вопросами, - Дерек поднимает на него взгляд и Стайлз готов поклясться, что уголки его губ слегка дергаются вверх. – Ну, ты понимаешь. Вопрос первый: как ты меня нашел? Вопрос второй: зачем приехал?   
\- Первое вытекает из второго, а все в целом рассказывать довольно долго. – Хэйл пожимает плечами.   
\- Ты, как всегда, любишь отвечать на вопросы, - сухо замечает Стайлз, двумя пальцами вытаскивая из бокала дольку лимона. А потом на него снисходит, мать его, озарение. – Айзек!  
\- Что? – выражение лица Хэйла меняется настолько разительно и быстро, что Стилински пугается. Кажется, он только что сильно лоханулся, выдав Лейхи, что называется, с потрохами. Но если волчонок ничего не говорил, то как тогда?..  
\- Хочешь сказать, Айзек все это время знал, где ты находишься? – Дерек опасно щурится и Стайлз инстинктивно отодвигается подальше от нависшего над столом оборотня. О, он очень хорошо знает этот взгляд. – Стайлз!  
\- Нет. Не думаю, - Стилински выставляет перед собой раскрытые ладони, пытаясь защититься. – Ладно. В общих чертах.  
\- Что значит «в общих чертах»? – Дерек практически рычит. Он очень, очень зол. Вот и поговорили.  
\- Он узнал, в какой университет я поступил. Но точного адреса моей квартиры у него нет, - Стайлз смотрит на Хэйла немного испуганно. Кажется, Айзек крупно влип по его вине.  
\- Ясно, - Дереку стоит видимых усилий взять себя в руки, а Стилински впивается зубами в ломтик лимона, пытаясь избавится от внезапно появившейся во рту горечи. Они снова молчат, ощущая дискомфорт: даже дураку понятно, что между ними все осталось без изменений.  
\- Стайлз, - на этот раз тишину между ними разбивает Хэйл. Он явно пытается сказать что-то важное, но Стилински не хочет ничего слышать. Не сейчас. Он вдруг очень ясно осознает, зачем приехал Дерек. Глупо было не подумать об очевидном.  
\- Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что, - на лице оборотня отражается легкое замешательство, но он безропотно поднимается и следует за подростком в другую комнату.   
Стайлз заходит в спальню-кабинет и садится в свое кресло, кивая на огромную карту штата, прикрепленную к стене яркими кнопками. Он две с половиной недели потратил на то, чтобы нанести на неё красным маркером все случаи исчезновений и смертей за последние три месяца, которые, по его мнению, имели отношение к оборотню, которого в данный момент разыскивал Дерек.  
Хэйл застыл перед картой на несколько минут. Стайлз не мог видеть его лица, но чувствовал, что оборотень впечатлен. Наконец Дерек обернулся к подростку и выражение его лица говорит Стилински гораздо больше, чем если бы оборотень сейчас разразился целой тирадой. В груди вдруг становится тесно.  
\- Ну как? – Стайлз усмехается, пытаясь скрыть свое замешательство.  
\- Теперь я знаю, кто писал все эти отчеты, - Хэйл буквально чеканит каждое слово. – Ума не приложу, как я сразу не догадался. – В голосе явно прозвучала досада. Стайлз окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит.   
\- Айзек никогда не умел заниматься бумажной работой, - Стилински пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на карту, разрисованную парой десятков красных точек-маркеров. – Я собирался отправить окончательные выводы завтра.  
\- Как ты догадался? – Дерек присаживается на край кровати, пристально глядя на Стайлза. – Я приехал сюда, чтобы выследить омегу. Но никак не..  
\- Не бету-потеряшку, это точно. – Стилински не смог удержаться от язвительной ухмылки. – Эта мысль пришла мне в голову сразу же. Помнишь, ты рассказывал про аналогичный случай?  
Дерек кивнул, продолжая внимательно слушать юношу.  
\- Ну вот. Почему-то эта история никак не хотела вылезать из моей головы. Я проверил несколько догадок и оказался прав. Единственное, что я могу сказать сразу: обрадовать мне тебя нечем. Нужно, чтобы эта скотина съела еще хотя бы четверых: только после этого я смогу сократить область поисков его логова до десяти гектаров.  
\- Если ты до всего этого дошел сам, то, может, объяснишь мне одну вещь? – Хэйл выглядит очень сосредоточенным. – Каким образом ты умудрился снять жилье у сестры первой жертвы этого урода?  
\- Везение, - Стайлз почесал затылок. – Ничего, кроме везения.  
Дерек хмыкнул.  
\- В любом случае, если ты наведался, чтобы поговорить с ней, то выбрал не слишком удачный момент: она на два дня уехала к родственникам.  
\- В таком случае, мне придется здесь задержаться, - с невозмутимым видом пожимает плечами Дерек. – Пойду, заберу из машины зубную щетку.  
Пульс сразу же загрохотал у Стайлза в ушах.  
\- Ты явно не собираешься спросить, согласен ли я?  
Опять эта чертова бровь.   
\- Ладно. Хрен с тобой.


	6. Глава шестая. (Часть 1)

\- С какой стороны ты спишь?  
Стилински сразу же напрягся, но по клавиатуре стучать не прекратил, всем своим существом демонстрируя нежелание что-либо обсуждать. Пауза затянулась, и Стайлз снова расслабился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на поиске необходимой информации в чьем-то-там-прости-господи отчете.  
\- Стайлз! – на сей раз Дерек повысил голос, и парень буквально подпрыгнул от неожиданности, мысленно проклиная всех оборотней на свете.  
Резко крутанувшись в кресле, чтобы видеть лицо Хэйла, Стилински тяжело вздохнул и с раздражением провел рукой по колючему ежику на голове.  
\- Какого хрена, Дерек? Почему нельзя дать мне спокойно поработать? – Стайлз честно не хотел кричать, но за последние полчаса это был уже четвертый по счету глупый вопрос, без которого можно было спокойно обойтись.  
Сначала оборотню понадобилось сходить в душ: «Стайлз, где тут у тебя полотенце?», потом ему захотелось чаю: «Где заварка на этой чертовой кухне?», дальше - больше: «Дай мне какую-нибудь футболку, не голым же мне ходить!». На последнюю просьбу Стилински мстительно усмехнулся и вытащил из недр шкафа старую растянутую майку с принтом женщины-кошки в полный рост. И все бы ничего, но она была розовая. Не женщина-кошка. Майка.  
Было время, когда парень ее обожал, но Хэйл жест доброй воли не оценил, и, будь у оборотня такая возможность, испепелил бы несчастную деталь чужого гардероба одним только взглядом. Стайлз, в общем-то, измывался, как мог. Защитная реакция на раздражитель, не более того.  
\- Я хочу спать! – Прорычал Дерек, делая шаг в сторону доведенного до белого каления Стилински.   
\- Так спи на полу! – воздел руки к потолку Стайлз.  
\- Я кто по-твоему? Слюнявый лабрадор-ретривер?!  
Если бы Стилински мог себе позволить самоубийство, то рассмеялся бы – настолько живо у него в голове появился образ Дерека, превращающегося в полнолуние в самую дружелюбную и глупую собаку на свете.  
Вообще, если опустить все эти тонкости, то они ругались целый вечер напролет, и Стайлза этот факт совершенно устраивал. Такой Хэйл был ему знаком, и за все время, что они общались, Стилински научился его не бояться. Что делать с тем Дереком, который ворвался в его жизнь несколько часов назад, парень не знал. И, откровенно говоря, начинать учиться откровенно побаивался. Горький опыт больше не позволял доверять оборотню, а любые отношения – Стайлз искренне в это верил – начинаются и заканчиваются долбаным доверием.  
\- Я сплю посередине, - поставил точку в споре, ничего не скажешь. Но выражение лица Дерека того стоило: вдоволь налюбовавшись на полное и искреннее недоумение, Стилински снова крутанулся в кресле и вернулся к работе. Идиотскую улыбку с лица удалось стереть только через минуту, когда сзади раздался шорох стаскиваемого с кровати покрывала.  
***  
Спустя три часа Стайлз понял, что бороться со сном больше не может. Кофе, на который он возлагал огромные надежды, прояснению сознания не поспособствовал, так что альтернативы не оставалось: нужно идти в постель. К Дереку, который спокойно посапывал, заняв своим могучим телом две трети немаленькой кровати. Ничего более смущающего Стайлз не делал со времен младшей школы, когда светлая мысль подарить Лидии букет полевых цветов впервые посетила его гениальную голову. Пьяные поцелуи, с которыми он полез к Дереку в их последнюю встречу в список не вошли, по причине железного оправдания: алкоголь все портит.  
Тихо вздохнув, Стайлз выполз из-за рабочего стола и потянулся, разминая затекшие от долгого сидения за компьютером мышцы. Критично осмотрев оставшееся на кровати место, он стянул с себя футболку и в нерешительности застыл: спать без майки под одним одеялом с оборотнем? Отличная идея. Он нервно прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать истерическое хихиканье, снял носки и решил все же оставить на себе домашние брюки. Привычка спать без одежды, когда живешь один, укореняется удивительно быстро.  
Правда, пришлось сначала справиться с безудержным желанием попрыгать на одном месте, чтобы как-то снять напряжение. «Не трахаться же ты собрался» - мысленно подбодрил себя Стайлз и все же скользнул под одеяло, стараясь при этом держаться от Дерека как можно дальше. Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Стилински решил, что решение снять футболку оказалось гениальным – оборотень оказался охренительно.. горячим. В самом прямом смысле этого слова.

_Ему снился темный зимний лес. Вокруг было темно, а в спину резкими порывами бился ледяной ветер, вырывая изо рта облачка тяжелого, влажного пара. Стайлз точно знал, что оказался в лесу ночью по какой-то важной причине, но никак не мог ее вспомнить, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, в какой части огромного заповедника находился. Попытка растереть начавшие замерзать руки не увенчалась успехом, и он медленно двинулся туда, где, по его расчетам, проходила дорога. Всюду высились огромные, нетронутые никем сугробы, и Стилински, торопясь, проваливался в них по колено, а то и глубже, следуя желанию выбраться из чащи, нараставшему с каждой секундой. Нельзя было сказать, сколько времени Стайлз прорывался через снежные завалы, стремясь выйти за пределы леса, но чувство, что за ним кто-то пристально наблюдает, гнало человека вперед. Ботинки промокли насквозь, а джинсы прилипли к ногам, как вторая кожа, мешая двигаться и сковывая похлеще любой веревки._  
А потом лес вдруг закончился, и взгляду открылась огромная поляна перед домом Хэйлов, где летом стая часто устраивала барбекю. От облегчения у Стилински подогнулись колени, а в висках забилась уверенная мысль: «Я в безопасности, ребята не оставят меня одного». Он добежал до крыльца и начал барабанить в дверь, ощущая нарастающую внутри, лишенную какой-либо причины панику, но дом молчал. Морозный воздух прорезал протяжный волчий вой, от которого волосы на затылке встали дыбом, а ладони, не взирая на холод, покрылись липким потом.  
\- Дерек! – наплевав на все правила безопасности, крикнул Стайлз. Дверь сотрясалась от его ударов, но внутри дома по-прежнему было пугающе тихо. – ДЕРЕК!  
Отчаяние, сгенерированное ответной тишиной, словно шар для боулинга врезалось куда-то в солнечное сплетение: на глазах выступили злые слезы и от переизбытка эмоций Стилински застонал, последний раз с силой ударяя кулаком по двери. Глухой звук разошелся по пустому дома крещендо, перекрывая собой все остальные звуки вокруг.  
Может быть, именно поэтому Стайлз, прислонившийся лбом к двери чужого дома, не услышал звука приближающихся шагов и острая боль в спине стала полной неожиданностью. Он слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться. Собрав волю в кулак и превозмогая боль, Стилински повернулся и почти сразу упал на колени. Вокруг не было ни души. Серебрился в свете полной луны снег, мелкая искрящаяся пыль вихрями проносилась над поверхностью земли, создавая перед глазами туманную пелену.  
Вдруг пояснице и ногам стало слишком тепло, и Стайлз почему-то опустил взгляд вниз. Снег на крыльце весь пропитался чем-то темным и липким. Протянув руку, он коснулся теплой поверхности и поднес замерзшие пальцы к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть получше.  
«Кровь», - понял Стайлз, и почувствовал удушающую волну дурноты от боли в спине. Всхлипнув, он прислонился виском к двери и закричал. 


	7. Глава шестая. (Часть 2.)

_От автора:_  
С этого момента я буду стараться выкладывать новые главы раз в неделю. Перерыв был очень большим, но я не забываю об этом фанфике и очень надеюсь, что вам так же нравится читать его, как мне - писать. -)  
Отдельно спасибо всем тем, кто регулярно оставляет комментарии и напоминает мне, что не плохо было бы выложить новую главу блеать. Вы не представляете, как много для меня значат ваши слова -) 

 

Стайлз выпал из кошмара, задыхаясь и цепляясь пальцами рук за простыни, чтобы хоть как-то соединиться с реальностью. Сердце гоняло кровь бешеными толчками, а воздуха в легких хватало ровно на один короткий, судорожный вдох.  
\- Стайлз, дыши! – Голос Дерека прозвучал откуда-то сверху, и стало ясно, что его крепко прижимают к кровати за плечи. Оборотень навис над Стилински, словно скала. – Дыши, давай!  
Необходимость глотнуть еще немного воздуха не дала Стайлзу возможности попросить Хэйла уйти. Он привык справляться с кошмарами один, и сейчас, еще не до конца расставшись с успевшим надоесть хуже горькой редьки сном, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке гораздо больше обычного.  
Наконец, справиться с дыхательной функцией удалось, и воздух перестал вырываться из горла страшными хрипами. Пульс тоже пришел в норму, а напряжение начало медленно покидать тело, оставляя место усталости и опустошенности.  
Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что все это время Дерек внимательно наблюдал за ним, но кромешная темнота в комнате не давала разглядеть выражение лица оборотня. Все, что осталось от ночного кошмара, сейчас сконцентрировалось в теплых руках, бережно сжимающих его плечи.  
\- Слезь с меня, - просипел Стайлз, предприняв попытку двинуться. Безуспешно, конечно же. Хэйл оказался чудовищно тяжелым. – Мне нужно умыться, Дерек.  
Послышался тяжелый вздох, и давление на плечи исчезло. Облегчения Стилински почему-то не почувствовал, но решил не акцентировать на этом внимание: слишком сильно хотелось смыть с себя остатки панического страха, которым он провонял с ног до головы. Резко сев в кровати, при этом старательно избегая смотреть на Дерека, Стайлз потер руками лицо и встал. Ослабевшее тело подвело, и он покачнулся, теряя равновесие, но в спину моментально уперлись теплые ладони, не давая упасть.  
\- Тебе помочь? – Вопрос повис в воздухе, делая тишину в комнате напряженной, почти звенящей.  
\- Нет, - выдавил из себя Стилински, делая шаг вперед и освобождаясь от жара чужих рук. – Я сам.  
Он вышел из комнаты и отправился прямиком в ванную, где включил холодную воду и наклонился к крану, жадно глотая живительную влагу. Утолив жажду, он быстро умылся и оперся руками о прохладные края раковины в попытках сосредоточиться на чем-то хорошем, потому что чувство собственной беспомощности, с которым он так долго боролся, снова проникло в грудную клетку и принялось покусывать сердце.  
Стайлзу не снились кошмары с тех пор, как он уехал из Бикон Хилз, поэтому получилось расслабиться и не думать об одной из причин, по которой он так сильно нуждался в Дереке: рядом с оборотнем постоянное чувство собственной слабости, ломкости и беспомощности испарялось. Уже после того, как Стилински выписали из больницы, и его начали преследовать кошмары, желание быть рядом с Хэйлом было нестерпимым. Очень важным тогда казалось просто перестать бояться и жить дальше, словно ничего не случилось.  
И вот сейчас Дерек рядом, буквально в соседней комнате, а никаких признаков облегчения не наблюдается.  
Невесело хмыкнув, Стайлз поднял голову и в отражении в зеркале увидел Хэйла. Оборотень застыл в дверном проеме со стаканом воды в руке, но взгляд его был прикован к спине Стилински. «Он смотрит на шрам», - понял Стайлз и быстро выпрямился, чтобы сразу же повернуться к Дереку лицом.  
\- Я даже в туалете теперь не могу уединиться? – Иронично приподняв брови, Стилински не глядя схватил полотенце и вытер лицо. Не было никакой нужды нарываться на конфликт, но присутствие Хэйла делало из Стайлза идиота, который только и мог, что провоцировать оборотня, а потом быстро уворачиваться от пинков.  
К его удивлению, Дерек просто нахмурился и молча вышел. В голову пришла мысль, что, может, пора уже перестать бегать от разговора и просто все объяснить, чтобы потом была возможность вернуться к тому, с чего все началось и починить эту странную дружбу, пока еще не поздно? Только Стайлз не испытывал уверенности, что оборотень захочет слушать.  
Подавив тяжелый вздох, он пошел в комнату, лелея надежду еще немного поспать. Может, получится отложить все разговоры на утро.  
Но у Дерека, видимо, были совершенно иные планы: он стоял у окна, опираясь широко расставленными руками в подоконник, и что-то высматривал на улице, полностью игнорируя присутствие Стайлза в помещении. Напряжение, которое от него исходило, ощущалось всем телом. В обществе Дерека бегать от проблем не получалось никогда, поэтому Стайлз мысленно попрощался со сном, и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к своему креслу, но ударился бедром о край стола и зашипел, потирая ушибленное место.  
\- Как ты еще жив вообще? – Проворчал Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от окна.  
\- Твоими стараниями, - вернул шпильку Стайлз и уселся в кресло, все еще морщась от боли.  
\- Когда начались эти кошмары? – Хэйл решил идти напролом. Ну конечно же, элементарная вежливость нам не снилась.  
\- Давно, - уклонился от прямого ответа Стилински и зачем-то схватил со стола карандаш, который принялся незамедлительно крутить в руках и подбрасывать вверх.  
Дерек отвернулся от окна и теперь смотрел на Стайлза в упор, плотно сжимая челюсти и хмурясь.  
\- Не держи меня за идиота, - теперь в голосе появились угрожающие нотки.  
\- А что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – Стилински смотрел на оборотня совершенно спокойно, словно не ждал этого разговора несколько месяцев. – Или ты думаешь, что я просто так взял и сбежал от отца и всех своих друзей?  
\- Я хочу услышать правду.  
\- Зачем тебе правда, Дерек? Зачем тебе вообще со мной разговаривать? Ты успешно избегал всех этих глупостей несколько месяцев! – Выпалил на одном дыхании Стайлз. Хэйл вздрогнул, как от удара, но Стилински уже не мог себя остановить. Слишком долго носил в себе этот клубок из непонимания, обиды и боли. – Я нуждался в тебе, когда меня выписали, а долбаная спина болела каждый чертов день. Без снотворного я не мог уснуть, по ночам снилась всякая жесть, и все, чего я хотел – это снова с головой уйти в работу, проводить больше времени со стаей и чувствовать уверенность, что со всеми вами все в порядке. Что с тобой все в порядке.  
Стайлз бросил карандаш на стол и встал, расценив молчание в ответ как сигнал к тому, чтобы остановиться и перевести дух. Поговорили, а теперь можно пойти и сделать себе чаю. Плевать на эмоции, плевать на правду. На все плевать. Он даже успел сделать несколько шагов по направлению к кухне, когда Дерек догнал его и схватил за плечо:  
\- Я искал тебя.  
\- Извини? – Стайлз настолько опешил, что даже дыхание задержал. Он медленно повернулся к Дереку, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть оборотню в лицо. – В смысле.. Ладно, забей. Давай просто закончим этот фарс и сделаем вид, что ничего не было?  
\- Стайлз..  
\- Я просто хочу забыть все это дерьмо как страшный сон, спать по ночам..  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Что?  
\- Я соскучился, - заметил Хэйл, внимательно глядя Стилински в глаза. – И в тот день, когда ты сбежал, я приехал, чтобы поговорить. Ты не дал мне этого шанса тогда, и не даешь сейчас.  
Стайлз почувствовал, что ему становится жарко. Нервно передернув плечами, он вспомнил, что до сих пор не удосужился нацепить на себя футболку, и теперь кожа горела под спокойным взглядом оборотня.  
\- Дерек, я..  
\- Я не умею извиняться, - перебил Хэйл, делая шаг вперед. – Но мне по-прежнему нужно, чтобы ты был рядом.  
\- Я и так рядом, - криво улыбнулся Стайлз, мысленно проклиная все эти неловкие разговоры и недопонимания. Потому что он-то конечно хотел быть рядом, но не совсем в том смысле, в котором себе это представлял Дерек, так что..   
\- Не достаточно близко, - тихо произнес Хэйл и медленно наклонил голову, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Оборотень остановился в паре миллиметров от губ Стайлза и вопросительно приподнял бровь, впервые спрашивая на что-то разрешения.  
Стилински в ответ прикрыл глаза и подался вперед, чувствуя, как под кожей рождается целый миллион нервных окончаний, о наличии которых он раньше не подозревал. В следующее мгновение его губы накрыли другие: более требовательные и жесткие. Стайлз медленно выдохнул через нос, открываясь навстречу и одной рукой впиваясь в короткие волосы на затылке Дерека. Оборотень отвечал на поцелуй, больше напоминавший захват территории, чем нежное «прости», но Стилински и не думал о том, чтобы жаловаться. В конце концов, это Дерек. И, в конечном итоге, то, что происходило, было очень похоже на попытку извиниться. Или на признание. Стайлз решил, что у него еще будет время об этом подумать, и, изловчившись, прикусил Дереку нижнюю губу. В ответ послышался гортанный стон, и секунду спустя Стайлз оказался прижатым к стене. Чужой рот исчез, и Стайлзу пришлось открыть глаза, чтобы понять, что случилось. Оборотень смотрел на него, прижавшись лбом к его лбу и тяжело дышал.  
\- Еще раз попробуешь сбежать, и, клянусь, я лично оторву тебе ноги, - хрипло пообещал Дерек и снова потянулся за поцелуем, но Стайлз прижал палец к его губам и немного отстранился, чтобы иметь возможность набрать в легкие побольше воздуха. Говорить хотелось меньше всего, но Стилински не был бы собой, если бы не добавил свои пять копеек:  
\- В твоих интересах сделать так, чтобы у меня не возникало такого желания.  
Дерек хищно усмехнулся и приоткрыл рот, чтобы облизнуть прижатый к губам палец. Стайлз вздрогнул, чувствуя, как в паху разливается предательский жар и прижался ближе, снова закрывая глаза.


	8. Глава 8.

Стайлз чувствовал беспорядочно и все подряд. Губы Дерека - мягкие, теплые и влажные от поцелуев; щетина на щеках оборотня - сотни крохотных иголочек, впивающихся в подушечки пальцев; знакомый травяной запах волос; твердое горячее тело, прижимающее Стилински к холодной кухонной стене с нарисованными морскими ракушками и плывущими к потолку осьминогами; тяжелые ладони с длинными пальцами, уверенно лежащие на его бедрах. В голове метеоритом пронеслась мысль, что из них двоих только Дерек знает, что делает. У Стайлза остались только рефлексы и болезненное желание впитать как можно больше, пока есть такая возможность. Он почему-то не сомневался, что все происходящее - разовая акция, единственное назначение которой - успокоить его и вернуть домой. Наплодить иллюзий, как это уже было однажды, когда они только начали идти на сближение, и Хэйл, казалось, настолько доверился Стайлзу, что спокойно засыпал в его присутствии.   
Иллюзии Стилински любил, но обманываться больше не хотел. Пусть порыв сбежать, бросив все, и был детским, но чувства, которые он испытывал, детскими не были. И если сейчас Дерек решит его трахнуть, Стайлз без звука ляжет в кровать и раздвинет ноги: потому, что хочет этого, и потому, что другого шанса может больше не представиться.   
Стилински знал, что Хэйл слышит бешено бьющееся в груди сердце, чувствует тяжелый запах его возбуждения, да и какой вообще смысл пытаться что-то скрыть? Дерек всегда брал то, что хотел, а тут Стайлз предлагал сам, не чувствуя не малейшего стыда. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что оборотень все-таки не устоит.   
И тут все закончилось. Губы, руки, тело - все куда-то исчезло, Стайлз успел только громко всхлипнуть и выдохнуть, перед тем как открыть наконец глаза, и увидеть в полуметре от себя взъерошенного Дерека, напряженно вглядывающегося в его лицо.  
\- В чем дело? - Просипел Стилински, пытаясь сориентироваться в резко переменившейся обстановке. В голове судорожно, словно блохи, запрыгали самые неприятные мысли.   
\- Стайлз, давай успокоимся и поговорим, - в голосе оборотня звучали странные нотки, которых Стилински никогда раньше не слышал. Что это? Усталость? Сожаление? Сочувствие? Что-то между?  
Но подросток уже закусил удила, а нешуточное возбуждение играло свою роль: последнее, к чему он был готов, так это к разговорам, поэтому ответил несколько резче, чем хотел:  
\- Давай закончим начатое и будем говорить хоть до обеда, я не против, - он потянулся за поцелуем, практически уверенный, что Дерек не станет нарываться на ссору сейчас, но проиграл: оборотень сделал шаг назад, и скрестил руки на груди:  
\- Никакого продолжения не будет, - в голосе Хэйла по-прежнему не было никакой агрессии - напротив, он звучал очень спокойно. Если бы Стайлз не целовался с ним только что, то решил бы, что Дерек недавно вернулся с пробежки. Со стояком. Ха.   
Стилински открыл было рот, чтобы потребовать объяснений, но, подумав, лишь скрипнул зубами и быстро вышел из кухни. После двух месяцев унизительных и безрезультатных попыток выяснить с оборотнем отношения он думал, что хуже быть уже не может. Оказывается, у Стайлза совсем нет воображения. Все тело мерзко ныло, а возбуждение переросло во что-то неприятное, больше похожее на отвращение к себе, и единственное, чего теперь хотелось - это принять ледяной душ и успокоиться. Почему Дерек остановился? Если не хотел заходить так далеко - зачем вообще начинал? Не лез же Стайлз к нему в постель, как одержимая девственница.  
Закрывшись в ванной, Стилински посмотрел на себя в зеркало и нервно облизнул слегка потрескавшиеся губы: глаза судорожно блестели, на плечах и шее уже начали багроветь засосы, щеки пылали, и даже коротко постриженные волосы казались более взъерошенными, чем обычно.   
Включив еле теплую воду, он резко стянул с себя домашние штаны вместе с трусами - напряженный член с тихим шлепком ударился о живот. Чувство нереальности происходящего никак не проходило. Стайлз быстро залез в кабинку, подставляя тугим струям голову и плечи. Кожа незамедлительно покрылась мурашками. Закрыв глаза, Стилински обхватил пальцами член, и несколькими движениями довел себя до оргазма, практически не почувствовав никакого удовольствия и всячески вытесняя из сознания любые мысли о Дереке, который в этот момент находился в худшем случае в пятнадцати метрах от него. В лучшем - не набралось бы и десяти шагов.   
Спустя несколько минут Стайлз выбрался из душа и быстро обтерся полотенцем. Говорить с оборотнем не хотелось совершенно, видеть его - тоже, но выхода особого не было. Если Дерек пожелает - он получит свое. Так или иначе. Одевшись, Стилински посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Засосы остались на месте и даже стали ярче, но остальные следы недавнего инцидента исчезли, что целиком его устраивало. Совершенно по-детски показав отражению язык, подросток повернулся и вышел из ванной.  
Дерек сидел на кухне, сосредоточенный и собранный, словно волк перед прыжком. Усилием воли заставив себя не дизертировать в комнату и не устраивать сцен, Стайлз налил себе стакан воды и уселся на табуретку напротив. Повисла знакомая тишина, нарушать которую Стилински не хотел из вредности - его болтливость облегчила бы Дереку задачу.  
Наконец Дерек поднялся из-за стола и отошел к окну, лишив Стайлза возможности видеть его лицо.   
\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - негромко проговорил оборотень.  
\- Как скажешь, - Стайлз прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул через нос. В конце концов, с мертвой точки они сдвинулись: Дерек не ушел, хлопнув дверью и не завершил поцелуй хуком справа. Со всем остальным Стилински вполне мог иметь дело.  
\- Не станешь кричать на меня и добиваться.. Кхм.. - голос Хэйла был полон сарказма, - Своего?  
\- Ждешь, что я превращусь в слюнявую девочку, и начну жаловаться подружкам, как меня возбудили и не трахнули? - Стайлз иронизировал, подсознательно пытаясь вывести Дерека из себя. Со злым оборотнем было проще иметь дело.   
Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что Хэйл оценит шутку и начнет смеяться.   
\- Ну хоть кому-то из нас смешно, - буркнул Стилински, и сделал глаток воды. Продолжать беседу в формате их фирменной перепалки было не сложно, но глупо. Уже через десять минут кто-нибудь из них сморозит что-то обидное, и все закончится ссорой.  
Снова повисла пауза, которую Стайлзу нечем было заполнить. Он открыл все свои карты, крыть ему тоже было нечем, поэтому он просто сидел, упорно глядя на Дерека, который все так же смотрел в окно, слегка нахмурив густые брови.   
\- Дерек, - Стилински произнес имя гораздо мягче и тише, чем расчитывал. - Я не маленький мальчик, ты можешь не подбирать слова, - он улыбнулся, хотя внутри все сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия. - Так тщательно, по крайней мере.  
Хэйл повернулся к Стайлзу, видимо, приняв какое-то решение, и, придвинув к столу табуретку, наконец сел. Пару раз простучав кончиками пальцев по столешнице какой-то замысловатый ритм, он заговорил:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы между нами и дальше возникало недопонимание, Стайлз. Мне кажется, за последний год у тебя накопилось ко мне достаточно вопросов, и я обязательно на них отвечу.. - Он посмотрел на человека в упор и впервые за долгое время Стилински увидел во взгляде оборотня что-то, отдаленно напоминающее чувство вины. - Но для начала я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал меня.   
\- Окей, - юноша перевел взгляд на стену, готовясь к худшему. Нарисованный осьминог, окруженный тысячами маленьких пузырьков, погружался на дно своего бетонно-картонного океана. Стайлз почему-то подумал, что бедное животное задыхается здесь. Совсем как он.   
\- Через пару дней мне нужно будет вернуться домой, и продолжить поиски с учетом той информации, которую ты собрал. Не факт, что у меня будет возможность появиться здесь в ближайшие месяцы, - Дерек протянул руку и осторожно накрыл ладонь Стайлза своей. Юноша слегка вздрогнул от этого проявления близости, но продолжил рассматривать рисунки. Неприятные ощущения все росли, как снежный ком, с каждым произнесенным оборотнем словом.  
\- Стайлз, посмотри на меня, - Хэйл подался вперед, пытаясь поймать взгляд Стилински.  
Медленно моргнув, юноша почему-то подумал о правилах и ограничениях, которые Дерек когда-то негласно установил и так же негласно соблюдал в общении с ним. Зачем было так стараться, если теперь, после всего, через что они прошли бок о бок, Хэйл даже не может прямо сказать Стайлзу, что не хочет его?  
\- Стайлз! - Дерек повысил голос, и Стилински повернул голову в его сторону, старательно фокусируя взгляд на переносице оборотня. Лишь бы не смотреть в глаза. - Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что я должен уехать.  
\- Я знаю, Дерек! - Стайлз повысил голос в ответ и отдернул руку. - А еще я знаю, что ты приготовил целую речь о моей безопасности, о нашей разнице в возрасте.. Ах да, не забудь еще напомнить мне, что я - человек, а ты - оборотень. Ты же так любишь подчеркивать различия между нами, совершенно не пытаясь обратить внимание на то, что нас объединяет! Я не ребенок, черт побери! - Стайлз уже не просто говорил, он кричал. С каждым словом под кожей словно пробегал электрический разряд, кончики пальцев саднило от непонятного напряжения.   
\- Именно потому, что ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, я и напоминаю тебе об этом! Если бы ты не лез постоянно, куда тебя не просят и соблюдал границы, у меня не было бы столько проблем! - Дерек начал выходить из себя и Стилински почувствовал жгучее удовлетворение от того, как с оборотня слетела вся эта его расслабленность. Словно шелуха. Осталось только лишить альфу уверенности в собственной правоте, и сегодня Стайлз этого добьется.  
\- Если от меня столько проблем, зачем ты тогда вообще явился сюда? Соскучился?   
\- Если бы я знал, что найду здесь тебя.. - Дерек остановился на полуслове, но было уже поздно.   
Стилински до крови прикусил язык, чтобы не послать оборотня нахуй здесь и сейчас. Этот разговор нужно было закончить.  
\- Как я понимаю, ты бы не приехал. Убедился бы, что я жив-здоров, и не стал бы связываться, так?  
\- С большой долей вероятности, именно так я и поступил бы. Тебе не нужны отношения, которые ты себе напридумывал.  
\- За меня ты все решил, а за себя? - полюбопытствовал Стайлз, зло щурясь и медленно выходя из-за стола, чувствуя самоубийственную потребности дать оборотню в зубы. - Или все эти авансы-поцелуи ничего для тебя не значат? Если так, зачем ты вообще позволил мне все это, черт возьми? Из жалости?!  
В ответ Дерек оскалился, в глазах заплясали красные искры. Опасный знак, но Стилински несло, и остановить себя он не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. В одну секунду Хэйл преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, и, схватив Стайлза за плечи, буквально впечатал человека в стену.   
Они оказались так близко друг к другу, что Стилински мог бы пересчитать пурпурные прожилки в радужке глаз оборотня. Дерек был в бешенстве. Вдруг Стайлз понял, что будет делать: медленно выдохнув, он положил раскрытые ладони на грудь Хэйла и посмотрел ему в глаза. Не предпринимая никаких попыток вырваться или ослабить хватку, от которой гарантированно останутся огромные синяки, Стайлз, не разрывая зрительного контакта с замершим оборотнем, осторожно провел правой рукой вверх, касаясь могучей груди (раз), ключицы (два), ямочки за ухом (три) ладонью и кончиками пальцев, чтобы через пять ударов сердца запутаться пятерней в густые темные волосы и притянуть Дерека к себе, осторожно целуя плотно сжатые губы. Но не прошло и нескольких секунд, как Хэйл сдался и все-таки ответил на поцелуй, и сделал это гораздо жестче, чем ожидал Стилински. Казалось, противостояние между ними переросло на следующий уровень, так что Стайлз мысленно поздравил себя с победой и, изловчившись, укусил оборотня за нижнюю губу, добившись гортанного стона в ответ.   
Уже едва контролируя собственное тело и чувствуя, что не он один на сей раз оказался в ловушке собственных эмоций, Стилински отстранился от Дерека, чтобы, гляда в подернутые дымкой желания глаза выплюнуть единственное слово:  
\- Трус.  
Ужом выскользнув из рук оборотня, Стайлз пошел в комнату, чувствуя между лопатками тяжелый взгляд. Теперь он планировал выспаться и продолжить начатое.

Если, конечно, Дерек не сбежит. В чем Стилински сильно сомневался.


End file.
